Suna and Leaf
by risingfallback
Summary: Hinata has just moved back to leaf. She has left behind old friends. But what happens when her two worlds clash? old friends meet new friends and relationships are tested SasuHinaGaara, onesided NaruHina on the blondes part
1. Start

Confusing Times

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. Masashi Kishomoto does. I only own the plot.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**"HINATA!"**

**A teenage girl turned around at the shout. She smiled sheepishly and waited until her friend caught up. **

**"Augh, Hinata, I thought you were ditching me," the blonde said. She flipped her long ponytail around her index finger and grinned playfully at the girl next to her.**

**"Sorry Ino," the violet haired teen apologized.**

**"Hey, no prob. Geeze don't take everything so serious 'Nata," Ino said. **

**Hyuuga Hinata laughed gently and nodded. "Tenten tells me that all the time."**

**"Where is that whore anyway?" Ino asked, tilting her head up to search the busy hallways, with her pretty blue eyes.**

**The white/ lavender eyed Hyuuga frowned slightly at the word "whore", but she shrugged it off. Ino and their other friend Tenten had an odd relationship.**

**"I think she's getting a physical, so she can try out for track," she said, walking over to her locker, Ino behind her.**

**Both girls attended Konoha Academy, nicknamed Leaf for the flowering trees planted all around the campus. It was a private school for the rich and talented. Not all kids who applied got in.**

**Not only did it offer the best academic classes around it also had the top sports teams. It had track, baseball, basketball, martial arts were the best teams on campus.**

**Right now was just a couple of weeks into the new school year. Already Hinata was wishing she was back at her old school. Her father had moved her back to Konoha over the summer. **

**Hinata missed her old school. It had been more familiar and she didn't have to learn people's names over and over again.**

**Now the young Hyuuga may have just moved here but she has already made friends- or rather they made friends with her.**

**Flashback**

**_Hinata had just arrived at her new school. She was petrified and her nervous habits erupted. During roll call she stuttered horribly and she couldn't keep eye contact for more than a second._**

_**"Hey, Hinata right?"**_

**_Hinata turned at the sound of her name. Beside her, sat a girl around her own age, with the long, pale blonde hair. She had blue eyes full of kindness that made Hinata just to want to be friends._**

_**"R-right." She applauded herself in her mind for barely stuttering. **_

**_"Nice to meet'cha. I'm Yamanaka Ino." The girl smiled which made Hinata visibly relax. "She went on. "I'm sure glad to see someone else sane here."_**

_**"What do you mean sane?" Hinata questioned, without a stutter.**_

_**Instead of replying, Ino nodded her head in a general area full of girls. Hinata hadn't really paid all that much attention to them. She was surprised the teacher didn't tell them to sit back down. But what were they crowding around anyway?**_

_**"Get away from me," a harsh, cold, very male voice said.**_

_**Whoever said it apparently wasn't at all happy about all the attention he was getting.**_

_**Hinata turned back to Ino.**_

_**"Who's that in the middle?"**_

_**"Uchiha Sasuke. The school's heartthrob and most handsome boy on campus," she said, her eyes lighting up a bit. But as quickly as the light came it died. In an undertone she said, "I really like him. He's just not responsive."**_

**_"Don't worry. I bet h-he'll come around," she assured the blonde gently._**

_**"I knew I found someone sane."**_

_**End Flashback**_

**Now, Hinataloved her new friends-come on they were like her sisters-but she missed her old friends. They had been there for her through everything. Even when they didn't want to.**

**Absently, Hinata smiled to herself as she gathered her history book and folders. Ino was chatting away about going shopping on Saturday and something that sounded vaguely like "fight."**

**Much as she loved Ino Hinata couldn't for the life of her pay attention that long when it came to girl things like shopping or dancing. It wasn't that she had a short attention span; it was just that she had grown up with guys. That's all.**

**That's right. The shy heiress had grown up with all guy friends. It hadn't and still didn't faze her that she had been left out of a lot of girl things. Her friends had more than made up for it. **

**First, there was Inuzuka Kiba. Every bit as chatty as Ino, he would-and would-talk about anything on his mind. He loved to tease Hinata and mess up her now-shoulder length hair. He was impulsive too, but he could always lend a shoulder to cry on.**

**Next, was Aburme Shino. Quiet and alert he was almost Kiba's opposite. He loved bugs and was blunt to the point that some of the teachers avoided asking him opinion questions. Like Kiba, he always looked out for their naïve and innocent friend. **

**Then there was Sabaku Gaara. Most people had a hard time wrapping their minds around the fact that a shy, innocent girl like Hinata would ever be friends with him. He was quite like Shino, but intimidating. His glare could make the fiercest upperclassmen shriek. Yet, under al that he was a caring person who had just had a hard time.**

**"'Nata. God 'Nata don't space on me." Ino waved her hand back and forth in front of her friends face. **

"**Sorry."**

"**Like I was before there's going to be this big match between our school and some other one's martial arts team." Ino stopped at the door to her math room. "I thought we could go."**

**Hinata might be a little naïve but she wasn't oblivious. She knew her friend only wanted to go because Sasuke was going to be there. What all those girls saw in him she would never know.**

**Being the good friend she was, she nodded her head just as the warning bell rang. She walked over to her history class.**

**The history room was one of the few places Hinata could really relax in. Yuhi Kurenai was more likable. The room itself was better than the others. It wasn't cluttered and jammed up with desks. Instead, they had lap desks they used. For the most part they didn't need them. They did projects they required working on the floor.**

**Anyways, Tenten was in Hinata's history class. She had returned from her physical and had opted to sit by one of the windows, leaning against the low shelf in front of them. Her chocolate colored hair was still in its usual panda'ish style and she uniform as Hinata. She had on the pleated black skirt that went down to their knees and a white blouse with the school's leaf symbol stitched by the shoulder.**

**"That was a close call 'Nata," she said, giving her friend a pat on the head, like a child. "I thought you were going to be late."**

** Just then Yuhi sensei walked in. The class quieted down a bit, but remained relaxed. Kurenai didn't mind too much noise at the beginning.**

**Hinata personally thought Kurenai was the best teacher. She cared if you got a low grade, and offered sympathy to those who deserved it.**

**_I want to be like her when I'm older,_ Hinata thought to herself. She shifted her skirt and took a seat on the comfy pillow.**

**Class went by in a blur. Tenten and her partnered up in a project about wars and their effects on the population of those who were fighting. Their poster came out great. The best part was the drawings around the border done by Hinata. **

**Hinata's last class of the day was art. Besides History, art was her favorite. She could draw what she wished was real and in a way it was. Though suffering from low self-esteem issues she didn't think she was too good. Everyone else disagreed. Her work was beautiful and made you think over what had been drilled into your head for so long.**

**She scurried in and sat down in a corner away from everyone else. She liked it best this way. No one would notice her until the teacher complimented her work. Then when he was done doing that, they would all go back to ignoring her. It was a little hurtful, but she was used to it.**

**Several minutes after the bell rang; the teacher still hadn't shown up. He was infamous for being late. That and for reading porn books. Hinata couldn't help but blush when he'd lazily comment on her work and yet still have his eye roaming the page. Kakashi Hatake was a strange teacher.**

**_Not only is he strange,_ she thought, _but he's a total pervert! _She giggled.**

**"Well, Miss Hyuuga, would you mind informing the class of what is so amusing?"**

**Hinata froze. She had been so caught up in her thoughts that she hadn't even noticed how quiet it had gotten. She also hadn't noticed her teacher had arrived.**

**"N-nothing," she stuttered, embarrassed. **

**Kakashi looked back at her and shrugged. His one visible eye went back to scanning the page.**

**Mentally sighing to herself, Hinata settled down and listened to the art teacher rattle off instructions. **

**"Today will be a painting day. Paint something you think symbolizes you. It could be anything; an animal, a toy or a book. Just be able to tell why you think it symbolizes you at the end of class." The white haired teacher leaned forward when no one moved and said, "You may start."**

**Mumbling, the students hurried to get their supplies. They needed paint, a brush, and canvas to set up on the easel.**

**Straightening the canvas, Hinata tugged a lock of hair. She wasn't sure what could possibly portray her. For once, she was stumped.**

**_Ughh, this is too personal. So it has to be something that symbolizes me? Most people would say a mouse- quiet, timid and nothing special to look at. _**

**Hinata frowned. She shouldn't think about what most people would say about her. What would the important people in life see her as?**

**Upon reaching that, she knew instantly how to fill the canvas. She reached for her brush and started. While she worked, she recalled an old, but cherished memory.**

**Flashback**

**_A seven year old Hinata sat playing in the sandbox at Suna Academy, or Wind as everyone liked to call it. Her hair was much shorter and cut in a boyish manner. Oblivious to that, she played with the sand, molding it into a small castle._**

_**"White-eyes. What are you doing back here?"**_

_**Terrified, Hinata looked up. Standing in front of her was an older boy, probably around ten. He had dark hair and eyes that glowered down at her as if expecting her to bow to him.**_

**_"I asked a question. Are you scared? Your little bodyguards aren't around."_**

_**The boy slowly approached. Hinata backed up until she felt the corner of the box. She couldn't go any farther without leaving herself vulnerable. **_

_**He reached out and yanked her side bangs. She yelped. Bringing her face closer to his, he hissed, "You're a little freak. You are nothing but a mouse. You are stupid, scared and replaceable."**_

**_Now she was crying. The boy kept tugging her hair and that hurt, but it was his words that really stung. They punctured her already low self-esteem and pierced her heart. They hurt so much. She just cried harder and harder._**

_**"If I were you I'd let go," a dangerously low voice said.**_

**_Instantly, the boy let go. Hinata fell from the sudden release, but strong arms wrapped around her small frame. She looked up to see Kiba, Shino, and Gaara glaring daggers at the one who had dared harm their friend._**

_**Kiba, the one holding her, yelled, "You better leave Hina alone! Or we'll grind you into dust!" His usual slit-like eyes narrowed further and his brown spiky hair seemed to be sparking with madness. Or maybe it was just her imagination.**_

**_Shino and Gaara gave no outward sign that they were mad other than glaring. They stood calmly watching the intruder panic. _**

_**Who knew three eight year old boys could be so terrifying? **_

_**"Go now," Shino commanded. **_

_**"If we see you near her again we won't hesitate to beat you into oblivion."**_

_**Panicking, the boy fled. He wasn't too brilliant, but he could tell who was trouble. And all those boys were most definitely trouble.**_

**_"And never show your butt-ugly face around here again," Kiba screamed for good measure._**

_**"Are you okay Hina? That idiot didn't hurt you too bad did he?" Shino asked, his voice emotionless. If Hinata didn't know better she would have thought he didn't care.**_

**_Kiba gingerly picked her up as if she were a doll and set her on the corner of the box. She was desperately trying to wipe her tears away, but they kept coming. The words the bully said kept ringing in her ears._**

_**"What's wrong? Why are you still crying? He's gone."**_

_**Hinata choked back a sob. Gaara was her friend, but he acted a little harshly.**_

_**"Be nice knuckle-head," Kiba reprimanded with a frown. He turned back to Hinata. "Did he say something to you?"**_

_**All she could manage was a slight nod. Then she surprised all of them-including herself-by tackling them into a hug. She was in the middle with boys spread closely around her.**_

**_"What the heck? Hina? Is that really you?"_**

_**"She must be hurt more than we thought," Shino told Kiba.**_

_**"G-guys?" They turned towards her. She was still crying. "Do you think I'm stupid, scared and replaceable?" Her voice quivered.**_

_**"Did that guy tell you that? Oh, I'm going to rip him to shreds. Then I am going to-"**_

_**"Hina, you are nothing like that. Don't believe people like that boy. They live to hurt people."**_

_**Kiba blinked at Shino. "Man, when did you become so dang smart?"**_

_**"Is there anything else he told you?"**_

**_Hinata glanced at her read-headed friend. _**

**_"Y-yes," she admitted, twiddling her fingers. "He called me a freak. And told me I was a mouse."_**

_**Gaara twitched. Just the tone of her voice made him want to smother her with a hug. Because he was Gaara, he just said, "You are not a mouse."**_

_**"Then what am I like?"**_

_**"Oh, I know!" Kiba jumped up then sat back down pointlessly. "You remind me of the night sky. Dark and beautiful."**_

_**Hinata blushed, but gave him a bear hug. He kissed her lightly on the cheek and patted her head. It was their way of saying thanks.**_

**_Shino removed his hands from his pockets and placed them on Hinata's shoulders. She faced him._**

**_"To me you are a butterfly. Delicate, but able to hold it's own against the strongest of winds."_**

_**Just like with Kiba, she gave him a hug and he gave her a kiss. She giggled because it was so unlike Shino. He didn't even kiss his mother. Only Hinata.**_

_**The three turned to Gaara. They were expecting him to answer. And by the looks of the other males he had better say something soon.**_

_**Secretly, the red head already knew exactly what to say. He had thought about it many times at night.**_

_**"Hina. You are like the moon. Not able to shine without help from the sun. Yet you are more elegant than the sun because you represent real beauty."**_

**_Hinata and Kiba gaped at him. Shino merely raised an eyebrow. Yeah, they were friends, but Gaara wasn't the touchy-feely types. Compliments were rare. This made this extra special._**

_**Wiping away the last of the tears, Hinata smiled, an open and true smile. Sniffling, she threw her skinny arms around the boys and said, " If I'm the moon, then you three are the suns giving me your light to shine."**_

_**End Flashback**_

**That memory played back and forth in her mind as she finished her last stroke. Without realizing it, she had spent all of her class time. **

**"Times up. Suck it up people, it's critique time."**

**The class groaned. Kakashi wasn't the easiest of graders.**

**He took his time examing the pieces and asking how it related to the artist. He took his time replying and then moved on.**

**Hinata was inwardly groaning. Her sensei always liked to make her go last. He liked to save the best for last, so she couldn't quite complain. Though at that particular moment she longed to.**

**Finally, Kakashi followed the students to come to her easel. Hinata was incredibly nervous. She fiddled with her fingers as the class looked on in silence.**

**This piece of art was more personal than any other she had done. She had worked harder and put more into it. She did this with her other pieces but this one wasn't just for her-it was for her three suns.**

**Kakashi's expression was unreadable. He stood there for what seemed hours. Then he said, "Hinata this wasn't a scene painting."**

**"I-I know."**

**"Then explain. I don't get it."**

**He honestly seemed stomped.**

**Yes her painting wasn't like the other students. Theirs' had focused on the particular object they were trying to show symbolized them. Hinata's didn't focus on one thing. **

**Near the middle of the canvas was a butterfly, stretching out its wings. It was light purple. It was flying in the night sky, but light from the moon gilded its wings. **

**Obviously, it was the best thing a high-schooler could do.**

**"Y-you t-told the c-class to pick w-what s-symbolized them."**

**Pointing to the sky, Hinata whispered, "S-someone o-once t-told me I w-was d-dark b-but that I w-was b-beautiful j-just l-like the n-night s-sky."**

**Next she pointed to the butterfly. "This sh-shows that I-I'm d-delicate but not b-breakable."**

**Finally, she tapped the moon.**

**"The m-moon is m-most l-like m-me. It is not a-able t-to sh-shine on i-its w-without t-the s-sun, j-just l-like how I'm not able to shine without my friends there to guide their light to me."**

**After her speech- heck it was the most she had ever said at once to strangers-the class was silent. Dead silent. **

**"Hinata," Kakashi finally broke the silence, "you get an A+ _and_ extra credit. You did a wonderful job."**

**Perking up, Hinata's eyes widened.**

**"R-really?''**

**"Yes. Not only is the painting beautiful, but you incorporated your feelings into it. You were not afraid to let anyone know that that is how you feel about yourself. The extra credit is for finally speaking more than a couple of sentences."**

**Reddening with pleasure, she let out a small smile. It got bigger as the whole class started clapping. Loudly. For her. **

**"Thank you suns," she whispered to herself.**


	2. practice

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters. Or I would be rich right?

Pairings: the pairings aren't certain. However there will be one-sided NaruHina but not from whom you are expecting.

Warning: story not for Sakura lovers. She is the evil popular (in her mind) girl.

So let's get on with this.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next day was Saturday. Hinata slept peacefully. Her blanket was half kicked off and her hair was spread out like a dark halo around her head.

Whack! Whack!

Jolted out of her sleep, Hinata stumbled, half-conscience to her door. She yawned, stretched, then pulled the door open.

A handsome young adult stood leaning against her door frame. His long brown hair was tied in a loose ponytail that ended partway down his back. He wore the uniform for his martial arts team. His eyes were the same unusual color as Hinata's.

"Neji!"

Hinata threw herself at Neji. He stiffened, but relaxed, a slight sign of amusement flickering across his face.

"Nice to see you too," he drawled out, "but I would prefer if you change before you do that again."

Confused, Hinata let go and looked down at her clothes. For bed she had worn white shorts that only went to her mid-thighs and a short blue tank top that ended at her belly-button.

"Eek," she squeaked. Blushing, she hurried back into her room, leaving Neji to smirk.

"Next time check your clothes before coming out, eh, Hinata?" he questioned through the wood.

Hinata changed quickly into a pair of loose blue pants, a purple top and a bulky sweater with the Hyuuga clan symbol on it. She brushed her hair then threw herself back out the door.

"Better Neji?"

"Much. But you don't have to cover up so much." Again he smirked when she blushed. "Come on, I have to go back to the gym." Neji turned and sauntered through the hall.

Skipping to keep up she asked, "You were already in the gym?"

"Half of us are practicing and the other half are setting up for the tournament today. Are you going?"

She smiled. "Ino and I are going."

Neji patted her on the head and continued on his way.

"Wait, Cousin!"

Yup, that's right. Neji's name was Hyuuga Neji. He was cousin and protector to Hyuuga Hinata.

Neji took his job as protector seriously. He had taken back his the title only recently, when his cousin moved back. So to make up for all the years he wasn't there, Neji made sure he did this very well.

That meant he had to watch over her all the time. He saw the looks the guys gave her. Neji, unlike his dear cousin, wasn't oblivious. He was, after all a guy, so he knew what guys thought of Hinata. And he wouldn't let any of their perverted fantasies become reality.

Upon reaching the gym, he instructed Hinata to sit in the stands. It was common for her to come to practices.

Konoha's gym was quite big. It housed a basketball court, and an indoor track. Further on was a pool. There were separate blocks for the different sports. It was in its own building in back of the main part of the school.

Hinata sat down gingerly on the front bleachers. She nodded shyly to a couple of boys that greeted her.

"Hey, Hinata! How have you been?"

Poor Hinata's face turned as red as a fire truck and her heart rate increased dramatically. _Oh god, _she thought,_ he's here!_

Uzumaki Naruto stood grinning in front of her. He had spiky hair like Kiba's but blonde. His blue eyes pierced through her and not in a good way. Like most of the others on the team, he had ditched his shirt, giving Hinata an up close look at his bare chest.

"H-hi Naruto," she whispered.

Inviting himself, Naruto sat down next to her. Smirking, he wrapped an arm around her shoulders and brought her back up against his chest.

"I haven't seen you in a while, Hinata," he whispered in her ear. He was pleased when she shivered.

It was common knowledge around campus that Naruto had a massive crush on Hinata. He had been chasing her since they first meet.

So it wasn't too surprising that Neji held a complete hatred to the blonde. He didn't think Naruto was good enough for his sweet cousin.

That's why, when he saw Naruto all over Hinata, Neji had a tantrum. He dropped the banner he was hanging, stomped his way to the bleachers and snatched Hinata away.

_Thank you Neji, _Hinata thought.

"I told you before, Uzumaki, to stay away from my cousin."

Hinata was glad that Neji's voice could turn to ice within a second. She didn't want him to hurt Naruto's feelings, but she didn't like the way Naruto acted around her.

"Moron, get over here."

Behind the three, stood another boy. He was tall with black hair. His black eyes were focused on the blonde, who was being reprimanded by Neji.

Naruto perked up a bit. "Un, Sasuke, did you miss me?" 

"Hardly," Uchiha Sasuke snorted. "Kakashi needs you to hang up the banner that Hyuuga over there dropped.

If Naruto had had floppy ears they would have drooped. Instead, he just frowned and stuck out his tongue like the child he was.

"I guess I'll do it," Naruto said, scratching the back of his head and backing away slowly. "Hehe, I'll show up Neji."

"Like you could," Neji growled.

"See you around Hinata. Come watch me kick some Suna butt!" He winked at her and jogged over to the silver haired teacher.

For the first time Sasuke took notice of his shy classmate. He had seen her in homeroom and she sat with him at lunch but she was she was so quiet he hadn't paid any attention to her. She also wasn't one of his fan girls as far as he knew.

She wasn't bad looking either he decided. She wasn't bold or outgoing in her looks like Ino or Tenten. She was just…nice. If it wasn't for his Uchiha pride, and the fact that her cousin was right there he might have flirted with her.

While Sasuke was thinking those things over, Hinata had other thoughts in that were bothering her.

_Did he say Suna? That's my old school. I don't remember having a martial arts team._

She frowned. Turning to Neji she enquired, "Did Naruto say Suna?"

Before Neji could respond Sasuke cut in. "They are a newly formed team. They'll be easy to beat."

Hinata's frown deepened. _Could you be any more stuck up? _

"Be nice. Just not too nice," Neji said.

"Hmpph. Whatever Hyuuga. Be ready for this afternoon." Sasuke walked away with his hands in his pockets.

"I don't see what the girls like about him," Hinata confided to Neji, "he seems like a jerk.

Neji seemed amused by that. He even gave her a rare smile. Then he left to help set up.

Bored, Hinata went over to the door and slipped outside. She didn't want anyone to follow her.

Hinata couldn't for the life of her understand Naruto's crush on her. She sat down under a cherry blossom tree and thought about the first time she met Naruto.

Flashback

_Ino had the job to introduce everyone at the lunch table. She was having fun with it too telling Hinata all about the people. So far she had introduced Nara Shikamaru, a lazy brunette, Akimichi Chouji, a plump friendly boy, Uchiha Sasuke, Rock Lee, a boy who had a lot of energy and Tenten. There were still two left at the table._

_When Hinata saw her cousin she meekly waved. She hadn't seen him in a while and they had never really spent all that much time together._

"_Hi Neji," she whispered before Ino could introduce him._

"_It's nice to see you again, Hinata," he replied smoothly. He flicked a piece of hair out of his face and went back to eating his lunch._

_Everyone was staring at them blankly, until Ino finally said, "OMG! I should have realized you two are related. You have the same last names and the same eyes. Wow, I'm so dense."_

_Hinata wanted to bow her head in embarrassment. She didn't like any kind of attention. Before she could, however, the blonde kid said loudly, " I think they look **way **better on Hinata."_

_Now Hinata really wanted to melt into a puddle. She blushed a crimson red and remained quiet. _

_Tenten knocked him over the head and yelled, "Naruto! Keep those things to yourself. Don't taint the innocent."_

_End Flashback_

He had been after her since then. Lunch was the worst because he always sat next to her. Really close. It bugged her that he wouldn't quit.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw blonde hair. Hinata moved quickly in case it was Naruto. She sprinted to the gym where she could find refuge with Neji.

"Nata!"

Hinata relaxed and stopped running. She recognized the voice. It was Tenten's. She turned around. Ino and Tenten were running to catch up with her.

"Sorry," she apologized as they stopped. " I saw the blonde hair and thought.."

"…I was Naruto," Ino finished.

"Yeah."

"That's okay. The boys almost a stalker. I would have run too." Tenten commented.

They started walking to the dorm rooms. It was unspoken that they would go to Hinata's. She had a single and the room was much cleaner. Her family was loaded and wanted her to live in the best conditions.

Hinata unlocked the door and sat down on her bed. Ino sat in a chair and Tenten lay on the floor. She had a stuffed bear underneath her head and was actually comfy like that.

"We are all going to the tournament today. We have to look good for the guys," Ino said, looking at Tenten for support. Tenten nodded. She went on. "Tenten and I have chosen our outfits. It's your turn now."

Hinata nodded.

For the next half hour, Ino and Tenten threw outfits at Hinata and she tried them on. They found the perfect outfit just in time. The Suna fighters would be arriving soon.

"It's perfect," they said.

"Nata we will meet you in the lobby soon okay? We have to get dressed too."

"Sure," she said.

Hinata waved at her friends, put the last touches on her outfit and walked out to the lobby.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Please review. I would like to see how bad I really suck.


	3. Blame the dog

I'm back. Yeah!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. If I did the show would be total chaos and Sakura and Orochimaru would have died by now.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hinata walked slowly to the lobby of the school. She was uncomfortable with all the looks she was getting. She tugged nervously on her skirt hem and went to wait patiently. She could be there for a while.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At the same time Hinata was entering the lobby, the opposing team pulled up in the schools colors of gold and red. They filed out of the bus full of energy and excitement, ready to start the matches. A couple of the boys started singing the war chant they had created on the bus. Two boys didn't join in, and they shut their other companion up pretty quickly.

The red-head glared at the singing boys and crossed his arms. He hated the loud, scratchy, poorly sung song. His friends, the one with the fro and the sunglasses and the spiky headed on with the fang-like tattoos on his face, started to head into the school when their teacher, Baki, growled.

You can probably guess who they are. Gaara, Kiba and Shino. They had joined the new martial arts team. Actually their teachers suggested it. They thought it might help the boys with their tempers. The three were known throughout the school as the toughest. Fights were often centered on them. Basically, they were tough.

Gaara led the way. He always did. As team captain, he was the best and the most dangerous. His temper had increased over the summer and no one was safe except for one person.

Shino followed after. He was a mystery to most people. They stayed away. Especially, after they found out his obsession with bugs. It was a major turn off. Only a few people had dared to get close enough to him.

Then, came Kiba. Much like his puppy Akamaru, who he had smuggled in, he was tireless and ready to go. He was jumping up and down with the poor white pup in his jacket. He was careful not to disturb Gaara who had been sulking much more often.

"This is Leaf. Not much compared to Suna," Gaara said. The building was smaller as there were fewer students. The trees though were beautiful and were cared for lovingly.

"You are biased. Suna is home so you are loyal to that home." Shino commented dryly. He wasn't easily impressed either.

"The trees are really pretty though. They're her favorite," Kiba, for once, said quietly. This was a delicate topic.

Over his shoulder, Gaara glared. He didn't like bringing **Her **up. He really did miss **Her **but he wouldn't admit it. Even when he stayed up late at night thinking about **Her** and wondering where she had gone.

Shino merely shook his head at Kiba. He knew Gaara and what topics should not be pressed. Even though the boys missed her, Gaara would not talk about her. Shino knew it was because he cared so much that when she left with ought a word over the summer he was heartbroken.

In silence, the three walked over to the double doors of Leaf. Behind them, the team frolicked and was having a great time. They didn't have any missing friend that was bothering them. No they had no problems compared to the troublesome teens up front.

The lobby they walked into was about the size of their lunchroom. It was lighted up and there were many paintings done by the students on display. Several Suna students who had driven to the event were loitering in the room to kill time.

Kiba craned his neck, looking for Temari and Kankuro, Gaara's older siblings. They had promised to meet up with them at the school. While he was looking at the students faces, Gaara was staring straight ahead and Shino was glancing at the paintings. One in particular caught his attention. Nudging his friends they looked at the display.

It was the painting Hinata had done, but they didn't know that. It was the center display as it was the best. The boys stared at it for a second. All of a sudden, Akamaru leaped out of Kiba's jacket. He ran and started barking at a girl.

Kiba franticly ran to retrieve his dog. However when he saw who Akamaru was barking at he stopped and nearly tripped over his own feet. Luckily, he had good balance so he stopped himself in time.

The girl in front of him was none other then Hinata. She looked a little different then they remembered, but they could recognize her eyes anywhere. Her hair had grown since they last saw her and she was dressed much differently then she used to. Her shirt was black with a hoodie and a purple stripe running down. The skirt she had on was black with purple flowers running along the hem. It was a beautiful effect that was also casual.

For a moment there was silence. Then Kiba broke it when he whispered, "Hinata?"

Gaara mentally shook himself. It was _**Her**_. The one who had ran away without telling him. The one who had been his first friend. The one who had known the most about him. The one he cared the most for.

He couldn't believe it. Finally, they knew where she was. Now if she would answer some questions he had.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hinata was frozen. After she had heard the bark she had known. Just **Known **that something was wrong. Seeing her friends in her mind was wrong. It was great to see them but it was wrong. After she had been informed of the move she was warned to keep quiet of her location. In other words, no contact with her old friends.

This was the start of Hinata's colliding worlds.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hoped you like it. I know it's short but I wanted to post something. Please review.


	4. end of the begginning

Sorry I haven't updated in awhile. So much to do. Anyway, this chapter is going to introduce some characters. I hope you like it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hinata stood there for what seemed forever. Her mind was in turmoil and she couldn't keep a thought in her head for more than a minute. Her old friends stood before her.

Kiba was the first to break the silence. He picked Akamaru up, who had stopped barking, and said, "Is that really you? You look so... beautiful."

Hinata blinked and tried to focus. In her mind she was telling herself to think logically and quickly before she screwed anything up.

_Okay, so all of them are here. There is no denying who I am. My eyes are too distinct. Alright what should I do? Let's see... Father and Hanabi aren't here. Father is the one that ordered the no-contact rule. He isn't here. If I ask Neji he won't tell. Looks like I'm in the clear for now. _

Hinata let out a sigh quietly and smiled gently. Her eyes held the warmth that the boys had missed. She waited a second and whispered, "Thank you...Kiba. It's nice to see all of you again. I really missed you."

Kiba, with ought a second thought, whooped and tackled her into a hug. He swung her around with a giant smile on his face. This was the happiest he had been in a long time.

Hinata laughed at his enthusiasm. Shino walked over to her and gave her a friendly one-handed hug. She patted him on the back.

Gaara still hadn't moved. When Hinata realized this, she frowned sadly. She knew she had hurt them all, but Gaara was sensitive and would be the hardest to have forgiven her.

Kiba and Shino were off to the side. Neither would interrupt the two friends. Gaara would most likely forgive hr but it would take time. Which they didn't have. Their team had already gone to the gym, leaving them behind. Kiba tried to catch the red-head's attention but it was locked solely on the girl in front of them.

Hinata picked up Kiba's gesture and said, "I could walk with you to the gym."

Shino replied, "Sure. Our team already left us here. It would be good to walk with you."

Hinata smiled and led the way. Kiba kept up a steady stream of talking leaving the rest to just listen. When they were reaching the doors he finally asked, in a hurt tone, "Why didn't you tell us where you were going?"

She frowned and whispered, "My father wouldn't allow it. He brought me back here for some reason he won't tell me about. I was not allowed any contact with you. But I guess for once I have to break some rules." She proudly straightened up and grinned.

Gaara was taken aback. This was a different Hinata then the shy little girl he had known. She was still sweet and had some social issues but now she could speak her mind in front of her fiends. He was pleased.

Hinata went to open the door, but Gaara grabbed her wrist. To her he said, "Stay." To the others he said, "I'll be there in a minute."

They nodded and left the old friends alone. They entered the sweat smelling gym, closing the door behind them.

Gaara leaned close to her. With ought her noticing, he sniffed her lavender scent. He had so missed that smell. She merely tilted her head in a questioning stance.

"That painting that you were standing by...you did it?" She nodded. "You remember?"

"Of course, Gaara. Why would I forget? You three helped me become stronger." Hinata said.

With no sign of any emotion Gaara stated, "You are not going to leave us again. You are not going to leave me again." He glared at her as if asking her to challenge him.

Hinata said, "Whatever you say, Gaara," and opened the door.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ino and Tenten weren't having so much fun. They were both dressed up in the outfits they wear in the second part of the Naruto series. Both were steaming mad. Hinata had forgotten again. In their minds they were both thinking _that's it. She is so in for it._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Again sorry for the short chapter. It should get longer next time. Thank you to all who reviewed. You are the best! Keep the flow of reviews up!


	5. enter new characters

Sorry about not putting In new characters before. They'll be coming in this one.

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto, pure and simple.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ino and Tenten had been stood up. Again! Hinata was real sweet but sometimes she forgot things easily. Tenten just shook her head, but Ino was fuming mad. She was late AND one of her best friends had stood her up. Without a second thought she stomped out of the lobby and headed to the gym with a sighing Tenten coming along.

Ino was ranting. "How hard is it to stand there and wait for us?!! I mean I'm missing Sasuke warming up and she probably got to see him!!!"

Tenten thought something over. "Maybe Neji had some of his friends escort her there. You know he is way overprotective. And she is too nice to say no."

Ino shook her head and continued on. Tenten sighed again. Ino was so stubborn sometimes.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Outside two strangers were just pulling up. They were in a beat up red Bug. The driver jumped out with the passenger close behind. Racing for the doors, they flew by everyone and headed to the gym.

The driver, a young woman with blond hair in four pigtails, was yelling at the other person to hurry up. She was wearing a black dress with a red sash tied around her stomach.

The passenger, a younger male with brown hair, hurried after her. He had on dark clothes as well and purple face paint.

"Hurry up Kankuro!!! If we are late Gaara is going to have a fit," the woman yelled.

"I know that already Temari," Kankuro shouted.

They skidded and almost collided with a group of girls pulling the door to the gym open. Temari kept her balance but Kankuro knocked into the blond.

"Watch where you are going moron," she hissed as she got up. Temari glared at her.

"You shouldn't have been standing in the middle of the doorway," Temari shouted,

The brunette narrowed her eyes. "We were just entering. You didn't have to barge into us."

Kankuro nudged Temari's shoulder. She took the hint and entered the doors before she would say something that would make her even later than she was.

_Oh god,_ she thought, _Gaara is going to kill us._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"How rude," Tenten said as the two entered the gym. It smelled of sweat and salt form the snacks the bystanders had brought with them. Not a very good combination.

"The nerve of those people. I mean really..."Ino said walking around the border of the gym.

Suna and Leaf students were huddled in their respective groups. The tournament was close to starting. Tenten and Ino hurried to find a spot, while looking for Hinata at the same time. When they saw her, Ino nearly had a heart attack. She was beyond mad. She was ready to kill who stood before their friend.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile in the Leaf huddle Kakashi was doing nothing whatsoever to encourage his team. Must of them were egotists anyway. He had his face glued to his book and didn't make eye contact with anyone.

Naruto whispered-or tried to. "Look at them. Not much going for them. Except the creepy red-head staring into the stands. He could scare the opponent to death," he said jokingly to Sasuke, who ignored him.

Unlike Naruto Sasuke was observant and smart. He searched the general direction of where the other boy was looking. It seemed he was looking at the side for Leaf residents. There were a few from the other school but not many.

"Don't mess up," came the oh-so-encouraging Neji.

"I'm not sure about you but I don't intend to make a joke out of myself. Hinata is watching. Tonight is my time to show her what a great guy I am." Naruto, just for a second seemed upset, but then went back to smiling his goofy grin. " I think she is actually scared of me."

"With a face like that who wouldn't be?" Neji shoved past them to look into the crowd as well.

"No making fun of me!" Naruto pouted like a child.

Just then another person interrupted. She was wearing a short off-pink skirt that showed too much leg. Her tank-top with the some cheesy saying scrawled on it was tight. Her pink hair made her stand out even more. It went past her shoulders. Her name was Sakura Haruno. She was an even bigger fan of Sasuke than Ino, if you could believe it. It wasn't Ino's or Sasuke's lucky day.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Please review.


	6. beginning of trouble

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ino and Tenten were ready to erupt. Their best friend, Hinata, was hanging out with those idiots that had pushed Ino. She even had the nerve to hug both of them.

They stormed over to the stands and poked Hinata, who was facing the other way, on the back. She turned around and smiled. When she saw the frowns on her their faces though, she grimaced.

"W-what did I forget t-this time?" she asked nervously.

"You stood us up! Then you have the nerve to hug these jerks who pushed Ino to the floor. What is wrong with you?"

Hinata's eyes widened. She had forgotten all about meeting them in the lobby when she had seen Gaara and the others. She felt so bad.

"I'm sorry. I forgot."

"How could you forget?" Ino yelled.

"Well, you see," Hinata said, gulping, "I met up with some of my old friends from Suna. They're part of the team. I invited them to walk with me to the gym. I guess in my excitement I..."

"...Forgot?" Ino added helpfully.

"Yes. I really am sorry." Hinata looked toward the ground as if her friend wouldn't accept her apology.

The blonde's eyes softened. "Of course we forgive you 'Nata."

"Yeah, that's why we are friends."

Temari and Kankuro felt kind of left out when the girls hugged.

Noticing their discomfort, Hinata decided to introduce them. She pulled back from the hug and tapped Temari on the shoulder.

"This is Temari Sabaku. (a.n I do realize that in the first chapter I put their family name first. From here on it'll be the other way. Sorry for the confusion) This," she said pointing to Kankuro is her younger brother, Kankuro. Their other brother is Gaara."

"We already met...sort of. He knocked me down when we were coming into the gym." Ino narrowed her blue eyes.

Kankuro rubbed the back of his head. "Sorry about that. We were worried that Gaara would have a fit because we were late. He's become more temperamental since you left Hina. You never did tell us you were leaving. Or why."

All eyes were on Hinata. She fidgeted uncertainly. Just then a loud, obnoxious ring started, signaling the beginning of the fights. Praying on the inside for her luck, she sat down and just smiled. The others followed suite. Temari sat on one side of her, with Kankuro on the other side of her. Ino and Tenten were in the level below them.

The first matches were dull. Neither of the fighters was really good. Leaf was in the lead, just barely. Suna was slowly catching up. They may not have had as much training as the Leaf fighters but they had just as much raw talent and determination to win; especially, Gaara, Kiba, and Shino.

They were currently standing near the benches, waiting for their turns. Being captain, Gaara would go last, like an encore. Kiba and Shino would be called at random. Kiba was pumped up and ready to fight, annoying the Leaf students and some of his own classmates. Two on the opposite team seemed really ticked at him. One was Neji and the other was Sasuke. Both thought the rambunctious brunette was eerily like Naruto.

"Hey you, over there, could you shut up for all of five minutes," Sasuke snapped. One Naruto was bad enough but two? That would just be asking for trouble- and a certain Uchiha to commit murder.

Kiba turned around. Akamaru had been taken by Baki, so he was no longer with him.

"Why should I? You're not my captain are you?" he sneered. Pretty boys like him angered Kiba. They thought everyone should listen to them just because they had hit big in the gene pool lottery.

"But, I am your captain and I'm telling you to shut up."

Acting like a child, he stuck his tongue out.

Neji perked up. "You are the captain?"

"The name is Gaara Sabaku," he stated lowly. He was bored out of his mind. That and he had never been much of a people person.

"I'm the captain of Leaf. Neji Hyuuga."

Kiba's eyes widened. Shino blinked behind his shades and Gaara glared.

"Do you, by any chance, know of a girl named Hinata Hyuuga?" Shino asked.

Neji's eyebrows went up. He remembered that Hinata had gone to Suna for all those years. These people must have known her. After all, everyone must have heard of the Hyuuga name. It was everywhere.

"She is my cousin. Did you three hear of her?"

Sasuke was mildly interested in the conversation. He was listening while looking like he didn't care at the same time. He was good at pulling that look of.

"Of course we've heard of her. She's one of our best friends!"

Sasuke and Neji sat silent thinking the same thing: wtf?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Again I'm sorry about the name thing. It was all my fault.

Please review.

Also if you don't mind could you tell me what pairing you would want for Hinata? It may help me choose.

Sasuke and Hinata

Gaara and Hinata

Kiba and Hinata

Shino and Hinata

This story is leaning more toward GaaHina than anything else.

And no this won't turn out to be a NaruHina. I have other plans for himrubs hands together in a sinister way.

Thanks to all that reviewed.


	7. jealousy arises

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sasuke was slowly getting madder and madder. First it was Sakura, now it was those idiots from Suna. Though if he had to choose he would pick the guys.

_Flashback_

"_Hey, Sasuke," Sakura said seductively- or tried to anyway._

"_Leave me alone," He stated tonelessly. This girl ticked him off. She always talked to him like he was her boyfriend or something. She was also the clingy type._

_She proved that thought right when she clutched his sleeve and pouted. On some it would have looked cute but it just had a nasty affect on her. _

_He pushed her off and walked away. She tried to tail him, but the buzzer went off signaling the start. She clomped off miserably._

_End Flashback_

Sasuke shook his head. That girl was freaking nuts. That other girl, the one they were talking about, wasn't so bad. Sure her stuttering was annoying, but he got the impression she didn't like him that much. It was funny to him. After all, most of the female population had crushes on the great Uchiha.

Now, Neji had gotten over his rare state of shock and glared at the boys. "There is no way she would hang out with such low lives as you. Hinata has too much class." Neji smirked. This one was a lot eviler than the one he shows his sweet cousin.

Kiba growled much like Akamaru did. "Jerk. She's our best friend. Here I'll prove it." With ought a second thought he headed to where he would be visible to the stands. Then, standing on tiptoe he started to wave his hands energetically. He looked like a deformed windmill but he didn't care.

Acting as if they didn't care, Neji and Sasuke traced the path to the stands with their eyes. Sure enough, there was Hinata. The boys didn't know who the two sitting next to her were, but they knew the girls behind them.

Kiba kept waving his hands and eventually Hinata saw him. She pointed him out to her friends and waved. She had a large smile on her face.

Neji had the immediate urge to kick this guys butt. _So he wasn't lying after all. _

_Who would have thought the shy Hyuuga, the same one who rejects Naruto all time, would have a friend almost exactly like him,_ Sasuke thought.

Shino, from behind said, "She never told us about you."

Neji frowned. "Well she never told me about you three either."

"She has a horrible memory and forgets to mention things all the time," Gaara stated.

Just then the next match was called.

"Shino Aburame vs. Sasuke Uchiha," the ref said.

"Go kicks his ass, bug-boy," Kiba yelled good-naturedly, slapping him on the back. Shino glared at him as he took off his shades, revealing his hazel eyes.

Naruto, who had finally appeared, yelled, "Go Sasuke bastard!"

Sasuke glowered at him. (A.N. Hah writing teacher! I do have talent **and **I used a vocab word. Sorry for the interruption.)

Both competitors jumped into the ring. They were about the same height and fairly quiet boys. Sasuke was more sarcastic and Shino was more attentive.

In the stands, Hinata pointed to Shino as she had with Kiba.

"That's Shino. It's weird to see him with ought his sunglasses on." Temari and Kankuro shared an all-knowing glance with her.

"He's hot. Not as hot as Sasuke is though." Ino nearly drooled, but regained her composure. "'Nata are you cheering for him or Sasuke?"

"Shino. No offence but I don't like Sasuke to much. He's too cold." She looked away with a blush on her cheeks from her boldness.

Ino sat stunned for a second. Then she smiled. "Everyone has different taste, hmm?" was all she would say.

On the inside Tenten was cheering for the blonde. _Maybe she has finally gotten over that obsession with the Uchiha. _

Hinata just smiled at them both.

Temari cut in. "He sure is hot. The guys at Suna sure aren't made like that." Slyly her eyes sought Hinata's. The latter blinked. "Hinata however might disagree."

"Why? Is there something 'Nata hasn't told us about these so-called "friends" of hers?" Tenten giggled lightly. Her friends face rivaled a cherry's. The brunette turned to Temari.

Seeing the question in her eyes she replied, "Hina's in love with Gaara. Aren't you Hina?"

Hinata nearly fell on Kankuro. Her face was really red now. While Kankuro laughed at her she said, "I am not!"

Kankuro patted her on the head like an older brother would and smiled.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Shino's and Sasuke's match began. Being near the top of their teams they were about evenly matched. Sasuke had more strength, but Shino was more cunning.

The match lasted for twelve minutes. Finally, Sasuke won. He was panting and sweating but he had won.

Being the arrogant jerk he walked off, not even giving Shino so much as a good bye. He went to the benches and chugged a Gatorade, some falling off like red rain from the storm cloud that was the Uchiha.

When Shino came back he calmly put his shades on.

"Too bad bug-boy. You lost." Kiba fake-pouted.

"Whatever," Gaara said. "I don't intend to lose." He glared at the Hyuuga boy and the raven-haired boy as well.

"Cheer up." Surprised, Gaara listened to Shino's low, deep voice. "We found Hina again and you can quit acting like you have a stick up your ass."

Overhearing- more like eavesdropping- Neji punched the hard, smooth wood of the benches. These boys were too familiar with his sweet cousin.

Neji was jealous. As far as he had known, he was Hinata's closest male friend. Apparently he had been wrong. The Suna fighters obviously knew plenty about her. Then another thought invaded his mind; What if they were her protectors instead of him?

_No, _Neji thought, _I won't lose that job. She is __**my **__cousin and I will not hand my job over. Only when she is married. That will be the only time. But that is so far away. _

Guzzling some tangy fruit juice, Neji smirked as another thing came to mind.

After today Hinata wasn't ever going to see them again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Oh, a jealous Neji. It's funny to portray him like that. This means there is more to what he's saying then you might think.

Anyways for the poll: Most of you would like either just a SasuHina or a GaaHina. That was pretty even. Then came a GaaHinaSasu triangle. The ShinoHina paring had some votes. Poor Kiba; he didn't receive any votes. Maybe I'll write a KibaHina fic for him later. If you guys could give me some help with that I would be a very happy writer.

Thanks to those who reviewed. Keep it up please!


	8. clash of the protectors

Disclaimer: I don't own it. Simple as that. If I did I wouldn't be on here, hmm?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hinata was a little upset by Shino's loss but smiled anyway.

Behind her, Ino was clapping loudly. Hinata hadn't seen her smile so openly in a while. The rejection she went through everyday was a bit disheartening, and often tore at her heart bit by bit. Hinata never wanted to have to go through that.

Kankuro yawned. "Stupid bug-boy lost. Now we are down even more." He squinted out where the benches were and said, "Gaara doesn't seem any madder than usual. But it looks like he has his hands full anyway."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Where Kankuro was pointing to Gaara did have his hands full. Neji had come up to him and started questioning him about his treatment of Hinata. Slowly, Gaara was ticked off. How dare this jerk tell him how to treat someone he had protected and cared for years? Instead of punching him, he decided to play some mind-games.

Kiba was up on the mat ready to start his match against Naruto. Both sides groaned. The two loudmouths against each other? Not a sight anyone would want to witness.

Naruto, not knowing his Kiba's connection to Hinata, just wanted to win for fun. And he wanted to win so he didn't have to suffer Neji's furious punishments. He was still sore from the last one for goofing off.

Kiba was unaware of Naruto's feelings for his friend. He just wanted to win and throw it in Shino's face.

So when he thought of yelling out to her that he would win he did it. Not for taunting the poor blonde in front of him but because he wanted his friend to be proud of him. And he just lacked impulse control.

"Hey Hina! Look, I'm going to win! I dedicate the victory to you." Kiba ran to the edge closest to the stands and waved energetically again. His face lit up when she started to giggle at him and waved back.

Naruto faced the stands as well. When he saw Hinata waving it felt like a blow to his chest. She knew this jerk?! He felt so bad, so depressed. Then he grew angry. He gripped the frayed, heavy ropes that bordered the platform and glared at his opponent. Kiba was wondering if the blonde was really emotional because one moment he looked slightly curious ,the next he looked like he was out for blood.

_Geesh_, Kiba thought, _he looks like he wants to beat the ever-loving crap out of me._

"When you said Hina you meant Hinata Hyuuga right?" Naruto asked deadly quite.

"Oh, yeah. You know her?" Kiba kept his tone polite. This blonde was almost as scary as Gaara.

"Begin!"

Kiba jumped back as a yellow flash hurtled at him. He just missed getting clipped on the stomach. Kiba started to think quickly and formulated a plan.

Meanwhile, Gaara was playing min-games with the Hyuuga, (as Gaara called him in his mind the other Hyuuga). It was fairly simple since Gaara could feel the boiling jealousy coming of Neji in waves.

"Hina never told you about us. Maybe she didn't just forget to mention you? It's possible that she is just ashamed of you."

Neji curled his fist, bust his face remained passive." Why would she be ashamed of me? Her cousin, the captain of the best team around, the straight A student, her protector?"

Now it was Gaara's turn to curl his fists. He had been one of her protectors for years and now some smart-ass cousin of hers takes his position? Not going to happen.

"And where were you all those years back in elementary school? The guys picked on her because of her eyes and the girls because they were jealous of her. Do you know how many times she stayed the night at my house because her roommates locked her out? How many nights she would hide on our roof to look up at the stars." Gaara paused to let that bit of information sink in. "Your family never cared about her. She spent summers at my house because her ass of a father wouldn't let her come back. Do you really know her. Or do you only know the good parts that she feels are appropriate to tell you?"

Neji stood blankly. Then he shook himself and walked away. He would get his opportunity to get revenge soon. Now he wanted to think over what the red head had said.

Sasuke and Gaara were both surprised. Sasuke had been sitting on the cold bench watching his friend fight and overheard the conversation.

"Winner: Naruto Uzumaki! Point to Konaha."

Gaara inwardly groaned. They were down another point.

Kiba limped out of the ring and headed for the benches. His face was screwed up as if in pain. He sat down heavily with an echoing thunk!

Shino reappeared near Gaara's elbow with a bowl of ice and a drink of lemonade. He set it next to the dog-boy and backed off.

Gaara hadn't been watching and so was annoyed that he had to ask, "What the hell happened to you?"

Kiba growled. His leg felt as if it was on fire. He grabbed some ice and lifted his pant's leg up. Then he started to gently rub the cold melting cubes in circular motions.

"That stupid blonde whacked it. Then he jumped on me and it went in an awkward angle. It might be...sprained or just hurt pretty bad. I'm not sure which."

He nodded. Whatever. It was his turn to go up. He sprang over the rope and landed almost landed silently. The crowd was wiled up. The screaming was enough for him to frown in distaste.

In the crowd, Hinata was worried. She had seen Naruto fiercely attack Kiba. Then when she saw him fall on him she had almost drawn blood from biting her lip so hard.

Temari patted her shoulder but kept her eyes riveted to the floor. Kankuro smiled sadly at her but spoke no words. It had been like this back when Hinata was an elementary schooler. She would seek help from them but they could offer no words to heal her pain.

Ino and Tenten however could. They kept telling her that he would be fine. Hinata, wanting to believe them, nodded her head and forced herself to focus on the match starting before her.

"Gaara Sabaku vs. Neji Hyuuga. Begin."

Everyone was on edge. Hinata especially. She knew both fighters and cared deeply for both. She decided to remain neutral.

Temari and Kankuro were cheering loudly for Gaara and Ino and Tenten for Neji. She remained silent and just watched.

Over the noise of the crowd no one could hear them talking or hear the smacks their hits caused. No one could hear the mocking voices and the obvious hatred. But one could see it. One understand it. She watched and waited through the fight to see the winner. Whoever it was, someone close to her was going to get hurt.

The audience let out a collective gasp. Someone had been pinned.

"And the winner is..."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yeah the next chapter. Thanks to all who reviewed.

I just got my friend into Naruto. Now she has claimed Naruto and Kabuto as hers. Apparently she thinks they are "huggable". Well I guess my friends never do have much taste. I mean that nerdy traitor. Although I admit Naruto does look like you could just squeeze him to death.


	9. And the winner is

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Kabuto wonders in.

Me: Look it's Kabuto. whips out a phone

Kabuto: Yeah. starts raiding the fridge

Me: What are you doing? dialing phone, waits for someone to pickup

Kabuto: You think that snake feeds us well? I'm hungry? chugs milk and eats cake

Me: talking into phone yeah he's here

flash of blonde hair

Kabuto: holy crap! has my friend clinging to him

Min: Look he is huggable! holds hand out

Me: grumbling, holds out money I can't believe he is huggable. I mean he is a traitor nerd.

Kabuto: get the heck off me

Min: clings harder sorry your mine!!!!!!!!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"_And the winner is..."_

Those very words kept repeating in Hinata's head as she sat in the back of Temari's Bug. She was crammed in with Ino and Tenten and it was far from comfortable. Ino's knee was hitting her thigh and Tenten elbow was stuck to Hinata's stomach.

They were speeding. Way over the speed limit but Temari didn't care. She had her eyes on the hospital ahead of them. The one that Kiba and the loser of the last match had been sent to.

Hinata closed her eyes as Temari rounded the corner to fast. Her stomach lurched. She had never been fond of going fast. She didn't even like roller coasters.

When she found a parking spot, Temari jumped out. She lifted the seat up and headed for the entrance. Kankuro was right at her heals. The rest followed.

They ran through the halls to the sign in area. A plump, nice looking nurse told them to wait to see the patients. They were still being attended to.

Hinata was paler than ever. She felt drained of not only color but energy. She slumped in the hard backed chairs and tried not to think of what had happened.

Shortly after, the nurse waved them over. She smiled at Hinata who tried but failed to give one as well. She led them to see Kiba first. He had been admitted first and his injuries weren't too severe.

"Just a sprain," she said, "It should heal quickly."

Ino and Tenten were worried. Hinata hadn't been their friend for very long but they thought they had been able to discover most things about her. However, it seemed Hinata had her own world and Ino and Tenten were just allowed a taste of it.

When the group reached Kiba's room, the nurse left to go back to her station. They watched her walk past the tan colored walls. Then they looked at each other.

Ino spoke first. "Tenten and I will stay out here. I mean you know him. Plus, we wouldn't want to intrude. Or have our first real meeting with this guy in the hospital. What a bummer that would be."

Tenten nodded. She headed for the circle of chairs a little ways away.

Hinata entered first with the silent siblings.

Kiba was propped in bed by a mass of pillows. He had his ankle in an air cast. His ankle looked purple and yellow like a massive bruise. When he saw his visitors, he visibly perked up. He grinned, his sharper than average canines gleaming.

Temari walked over to him and hit him over the head. She had her cheeks puffed out like a blowfish and her eyes were blazing.

"What the hell was that for?" Kiba yowled, rubbing his head.

"For scaring the crap out of poor Hina over here. She was real worried about you, dog-boy." Kankuro made himself comfy on the edge of the bed.

"Sorry Hina. That blonde kid looked about ready to murder me."

Kiba continued chatting on. He hadn't been the type to worry much. It wasn't until another nurse came to fetch Hinata that he quieted down.

Hinata followed the nurse. When she followed, she passed a window. It was dark out. If her father had cared about her she might have called to tell him that she wouldn't be attending the weekly supper she had with her family. If was the key word.

The nurse opened the door and let her in. Then she left just like the last one. Hinata walked over to the bed and leaned against it. The occupant was fast asleep. Just the way Hinata wanted to be.

She laid her head against one of the pillows and shifted to make herself more comfortable. Then, she fell fast asleep.

"_And the winner is...Gaara Sabaku."_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yeah another chapter. Sorry it's not so long. I just wanted the day in the story to end.

Oh and don't worry: this won't be a ShinoxIno fic. Personally, I don't think they would make a good couple anyway.

Thanks to all who reviewed. Keep it up!


	10. red flash and a hug

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto.

Did any of you see my oneshot? Please look at it. And yes, I know it sucks.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hinata shifted in her sleep as she felt a hand poking her. She was really ticklish and she started to laugh. The hand withdrew immediately.

She lifted her head up. She couldn't see much until she rubbed her drooping eyes. There before her was Naruto and Sasuke. Blushing, she tried to stand.

Naruto smiled brightly. Hinata almost scowled at him for hurting Kiba, but instead chose to face the floor. His smile crumpled.

Sasuke watched in amusement. This Hyuuga was interesting. She didn't like him and she seemed not able to show she held a grudge. As he flicked a stray silky strand of hair away from his eyes, he thought, _she's not like other girls._

"Hey, Hinata!" Naruto tried to stay happy. "Did you spend the night? I heard that your father was looking for you."

Sasuke noted the girl pale.

Hinata was desperate. _Oh no! I missed an important meeting. Well, I guess it's to late now. _Her eyes flickered. _I can't believe that they didn't even come to see if Neji was okay!_

"I-I have to go. My father must be furious." She went to leave, but Naruto reached out for her.

Scratching the back of his head he said, "Look I'm sorry for beating your buddy up okay? I just got jealous of some guy acting like he knew everything about you. That's my job."

_No one knows everything about me. Not even my closest friends._

"O-okay Naruto."

Naruto leaned on the chair Hinata had sat in and inhaled her scent. He saw Sasuke glower at him.

"Is he going to be okay?" Sasuke asked Hinata. Naruto was forgetting the reason they had come: to report if Neji could remain as captain.

Hinata blinked, trying to remember what the nurse had told her. "He got a couple of stitches and he has a head wound. They kept him overnight to watch it. He should be fine and be able to continue to be captain."

Sasuke smirked. _So, she knew what I was thinking. Interesting._

Neji was waking up slowly. The drugs the nurse had given him were still in effect. When he saw Hinata, Sasuke and Naruto he just caught the end of Hinata's sentence.

"Stop bugging my cousin," he stated.

Hinata turned to him and hugged him. He hugged her back, squeezing her to his chest. The other two merely watched.

Her hair was in his face as he asked, " Have you been here all night?" She nodded. He frowned. "Get back to school now. Uncle will be furious you missed dinner. More than likely you will be in trouble with the school." He pushed her lightly to the door.

Hinata was about to walk out when she heard him say, "And we will talk about your friends at home, won't we?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The others had lest Hinata at the hospital. She had to walk for a half hour before she even saw the school. She didn't have any change for a bus.

Upon reaching the school, Hinata was blocked by Kakashi. He told her to follow him. He lead her to the principles office.

Hinata gulped. Tsunade was a fair principle, but also a gambler with horrible luck. If her father bribed her to give Hinata some sort of detention the blonde would have to.

Sitting on the edge of a faux-leather covered chair Hinata faced the blonde.

"I'm so sorry for this Hinata, but I'm going to have to give you a week's detention for leaving the bounds with no permission. Your father was mad."

Hinata nodded. The principle let her go. Hinata wondered the campus thinking.

When she saw a flash of red, she knew she was in for it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sorry for the short chapter. The length of the future ones will always be inconsistent. That is just the way I am. Thank you to all who reviewed. Please keep it up!


	11. kidnapped?

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hinata felt a pain at the back of her neck. She knew someone had hit a pressure point. Her eyesight flickered. The red flash had gotten closer.

Hazily, she smelled a faint scent of ocean water. _It must be the flash_, she thought groggily. Then, as if from far away, she felt herself being lifted up of the ground into someone's embrace. It felt right, so she snuggled closer.

The figure ran. Hinata had fallen unconscious. There was no one around to see the kidnapping of Hinata Hyuuga.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The first thing Hinata noticed when she awoke was that she was covered in a scent that was not her own. Before she opened her eyes, she inhaled the foreign smell lightly. It seemed familiar, but she couldn't be sure.

Then Hinata noticed the feel of someone holding her hand. She started to panic. It couldn't be her family. They never so much as patted her on the head! Neji did but he was still in the hospital...right?

Hinata chanced opening her eyes. The light she was met with was dim, so as not to hurt her eyes. She blinked to clear the dots that were covering her vision, and licked her dry lips. She felt the pressure on her hand increase. Nervously, she shifted her gaze to the young man on the right of her.

In astonishment, Hinata scrambled onto her knees-and fell of the bed. Pain flared up on her left knee where she had hit it on the metal edge of the bed frame.

"Still as klutzy as ever, eh, Hina?"

Hinata crouched on her good knee. The pain was still there. Her eyes were closed but she could feel the presence come closer. It lifted her up tenderly and laid her back on the bed.

After a few moments, Hinata opened her eyes again. Before her was Gaara. He stood, towering over her, with his arms crossed over his chest. He smirked at her look of utter confusion.

"I told you, you're not going to leave me again."

She blinked. He sounded dead serious. But since he sounded that way most of the time she didn't know if he meant something more than what he was saying, or if he was just playing with her.

Instead of looking at him, Hinata checked the room. It was small but, cozy, with only a bed and a side table. It was painted lavender, her favorite color and had pictures of herself and Gaara everywhere.

Hinata recognized it. During the summer, when she still attended school with him, Hinata spent the summers with Gaara. Her family didn't know that she was living with two males. Temari had told him that she lived alone. Hiashi had gladly let her stay. He wouldn't let her come home anyway. So, she had spent vacations with the Sabaku family.

Gaara leaned closer to her. His aquamarine eyes glanced in to her white ones. He sat on the edge of the too-squishy bed and reached a pale hand out. Hinata felt him move her skirt hem a bit. She peeked at him nervously, wondering what he was doing. Then she felt him circle her hurt knee gently with his fingertips. She sighed out loud, and then realizing what she had done, clapped her hand over her mouth.

Gaara ignored the noise-for the moment. He was checking her knee for any signs of a real injury, but he couldn't come up with any. Reluctantly, he withdrew his hand from her soft skin and faced her.

"What was that sigh for? Did you think that I was going to rape you, or something?" he asked.

Adjusting her top, Hinata avoided his question.

_Well, what else was I supposed to think? Man, he hasn't changed much has he?_

Hinata ignored him and stretched. She tried not to seem worried, even though she was. Suna was at least a half hour ride from Leaf and by the light coming from the window, it was about noon. Not only that, but she had left school property _again _without permission.

Gaara watched her intently. But when a crash echoed outside the door, he tore himself away and opened the oak door that led to the hallway. He glared at the two idiots that were sprawled out at the top of the stairs.

"Bro," Kankuro panted heavily as he tried to free himself from underneath Temari, "Did you really bring her here?"

"You _do _know that taking her from school is _kidnapping_, right Gaara?" Temari asked. She kicked Kankuro in the butt and walked over to her youngest brother. He leaned on the doorway, letting her see the answer herself. She almost choked.

Kankuro followed his siblings into the tiny room. Hinata was sitting almost calmly on the bed, rubbing her knee. She had shut out all noise, to keep herself from falling apart.

Temari lifted Hinata's hands and gently put them back to her side. She glared at the red-head. "We can't keep her here Gaara, much as we want to," she told him.

Kankuro piped in as well. "Yeah, her father will sue us, then hire hit men to come kill us and then he will curse us even after death."

"Umm, I don't know about that, but I don need to leave. I'm already in trouble with my father and the school." She attempted to stand, but Gaara leaned his weight a bit and pushed her back. Then he held her upper arms and whispered, "You are not leaving."

_Damn! _Temari thought as she saw Gaara's mood change. _He won't give her up at any cost!_

Similar thoughts were shared by Kankuro. _We are so screwed, we are so screwed, we are so screwed! _

"Gaara," Hinata tried to pry his hands off, but he only tightened his grip, "I'm sorry, but I have to go back."

"Why? Do you love those new friends more than me? Or is that blonde the one you really wish to get back to?" His words were cold, and stung worse than acid.

Offended, Hinata replied, "Of course not! You are my friend too. Leaf is my school now and you have to accept it. It wasn't even my choice to go there. My father just took me the last day of school and told me to transfer. I had no say. I seem to adjust: Why can't you?"

Gaara was stunned. He lessened his grip on her arms and shook his head. There was one thing he wanted in life and that was the person that was stubbornly trying to leave him. Then again, she was always full of surprises.

His siblings watched him closely. He was silent for a moment and then said, "Fine. I'll return you."

Hinata smiled.

"But first you have to spend the day with us."

Temari was impressed. _She did always seem to have a hold over him. I guess it never broke._

_Hina sure is the tamer of the demons. Even me and Temari couldn't calm him down after he was angry._

_What could one day hurt?_ Hinata thought. She was already in trouble as it was. She bit her lip. _Besides, I really missed him. A couple months apart was pure torture. I _want_ to spend the day with him._

"I accept. Now, what are we going to do all day?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Another chapter up. I'm on a roll. Weeeeeeeeeeee! Thanks to all who reviewed. You deserve a cookie. If I could give you one I would-but I can't so oh well. Please continue to review.


	12. a dose of art

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hinata followed patiently behind. Gaara was gripping her arm tightly as they pushed through the crowd at the art gallery. Many people stared as the teens passed, mostly because most teens never set foot within reach of the front door.

Hinata was awed. She hadn't been to Wind's Time Art Gallery since early January. Much had changed, like the pieces as well as the faces. She whipped her head from side to side to get a look at the creations on the wall and stools, as Gaara pulled her to a particular spot. When he stopped, she ran into his back. She only came up to his shoulders.

He tilted his head like a curious puppy. Hinata shifted along the tile floor to see what he was looking at.

"Hey, Hinata! It's such a nice surprise to see you here!" Sakura Haruno yelled from a few feet in front of their faces. She was decked out in a blue denim mini-mini-skirt and a tight pink tank top with a crown on it.

Gaara was thinking along the lines of _WTF?_ While Hinata was thinking _I wonder why she is here?_

Sakura started to rant. She was bored and her cousin had ditched her. She at least knew Hinata here and the boy next to her was a total hottie.

"Ugghhh, my cousin dragged me all the way out here and he ditched me. This place is as boring as dirt." Sakura inhaled and started talking faster than the wind could blow. "So Hi, Hinata, and who is this hottie? He was put against Neji right?"

Gaara glared at her. She was annoying the hell out of him. He had just gotten Hinata back and he wanted to enjoy every moment of it. So he tugged her arm, and dragged her away from the annoying loudmouth.

Sakura's jaw dropped. She whirled on her heel and stormed off, a blush of shame on her face. She went off in search of her cousin, Sasori.

Hinata was being dragged through the crowds by Gaara. He used to do it her all the time when she lived there.

When they reached the exhibit he wanted her to see, he really didn't feel like letting go of her hand. It was warm and soft. So he just kept holding it. He smirked when he saw her reaction to the sight in front of them. She almost dropped his hand in her excitement to get closer. He quickly held on.

Before them, was a painting. It was of the desert at night. The moonlight was striking the tops of the dunes while the wind was whipping the particles around. Hinata took in every detail of it. This was the type of art she would like to paint when she was out of collage-if her father ever let her.

Gaara saw the flicker of hope and then sadness cloud her eyes. He remembered she wanted to be an artist, but her father wouldn't hear it. She would have to take over after her father. Gaara had never met the man, but he already hated him.

"This is beautiful, Gaara," Hinata said, her voice full of warmth.

Gaara smirked. "Come, we have a lot of stuff we must do before the end of the day."

For the rest of the day, he led her around the gallery. Hinata was beaming, her smile filling Gaara with happiness that he wouldn't show. Instead he smirked and held her hand the entire time. Both were used to it. Back when they were munchkins, they held hand s a lot.

Sakura was still at the gallery as well. She spotted the friends. Her eyebrows nearly flew off her face, she was that surprised.

_Shy little Hinata holding hands? Hmmm? I could use this information for my own good._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yeah I haven't been updating. Oh well. I'm real lazy. Please review. A good review is even better than a cookie.


	13. return

Disclaimer: Me no own Naruto. I'm not getting paid for this either.

Sakurastupid evil girl.

Since this is AU they won't have their ninja skills.

To all that reviewed I give you a big THANKS!!!!!!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hinata was squished in the back of the bug again. Temari was in the front driving wildly. Kankuro was gripping the interior of the car like his life depended on it-which it did- and Gaara was watching Hinata's reaction.

Ever since they were young the shy Hyuuga had amazed the red head. Never did she say a cruel word to him, or glare at him. Instead she played with him in the sandbox and giggled at him when he made her sand butterflies. She shared her lunch with him as well as some of her secrets. Not all of them, as he had thought before. She was still keeping things from him but he would find them out soon.

Hinata could feel his gaze at the back of her head. She was twisted in the seat so she was facing the window, and not Gaara. She ignored the feeling. When he wanted to say something he would.

"So, Hina, are you going to be in trouble or anything with your family for leaving?" Temari looked at her from the mirror. "Your father is a real jerk as I can recall."

"The school might punish me. We have a curfew on Sundays. I broke it by an hour." She twirled her skirt hem in her hands. "I'll be fine though."

"Next time you kidnap her, do it on vacation? And oh yeah, give us more of a warning." Kankuro slunk in his seat while his brother glared daggers at the top of his head.

Hinata laughed. She saw the school in the distance and slipped her shoes on and unbuckled her seatbelt. Temari drove into a parking spot and shot of the car. Then she turned around, suddenly serious and said, "Do you want us to explain to the principal?"

"That's ok. I can do it myself." Kankuro got out and lifted the latch so she could get out. He held hand out for her. "A hand for a lady?" Hinata accepted it and climbed out.

"Now that you have to go...I DON'T WANT YOU TO!!!!!!!" Temari screamed. She hugged Hinata fiercely, while the Hyuuga was choking for air. When she realized the younger girl, Hinata was almost blue.

"Sorry!"

Gaara could only watch as his siblings said good-bye. Temari apologized again and said bye. Kankuro patted her on the head and then stood to the side.

"I would like to say goodbye alone."

Temari and Kankuro left, shooting anxious looks over there shoulders. They speed to the end of the parking lot and waited. Neither could see what was happening.

Hinata was nervous. "Umm, thanks for bringing me to the art gallery today, Gaara. It was really-"

Hinata never finished her sentence because Gaara leaned over and brushed his lips over her cheeks. She shivered. It felt like a butterfly wing grazing the skin gently. He had never done that to her.

He smirked. She looked confused and she opened her mouth to speak but he interrupted her.

"I have to go Hina. But I expect to see you again real soon." He patted her head, like his brother had down and sauntered down the driveway.

Hinata was frozen. Then, she ran to her dorm room. She was already in trouble. Might as well face it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next day after school, Hinata sat at a desk, serving Day 1 of her two week detention. Another week had been added on for her breaking curfew. So she was serving it under the eyes of Asuma Sarutobi. He was bored and read a book, while the occupants of the room did whatever.

Hinata was not all to pleased. The other two who were here with her weren't her favorite people. One was hanging on her and the other was just silently glaring a hole in the others head. Oh joy.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lazy, lazy me. Oh well. Thank you to all who reviewed. It shows me you actually like the story.


	14. detention time spent

Disclaimer: Yet again I have to admit I don't own Naruto. Sigh what a bummer.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hinata was really trying to hold in the biggest sigh. She was really. Only it wasn't working to well.

Naruto was hanging on to her desperately. Her face was flushed red from the attention. He had his arm wrapped around her tightly, enjoying every minute of it. He was chatting away happily, annoying his companion greatly.

"Naruto, shut the hell up already," the Uchiha said. He brushed his silky bangs out of his face. "It's bad enough you got us detention but now you are annoying me even more."

Being immature, Naruto did what any kid would do-stick out his tongue. Hinata giggled lightly, holding up one soft hand to muffle it.

Sasuke glared at her as well. It was partially her fault he was here in the first place. Naruto had decided to spray paint his feelings for the shy girl on the school, and Sasuke had been at the wrong place at the wrong time. He cursed Naruto's hormones.

Hinata was stunned. What had she done to anger Sasuke? She stuttered out an apology, which he didn't respond to.

Asuma looked up from his book. "Stop bothering the poor girl. And Naruto, go back to your desk."

Naruto shuffled to his desk and dragged his chair with him. It made a scratchy high pitched sound.

Right then Sakura happened to wonder in. She winked at Sasuke and headed to Asuma. Bending over, she whispered in his ear. He replied so lowly no one else could hear. He proceeded to leave the room, leaving the whore (sorry that just slipped out) with them.

Naruto happily jumped and grabbed Hinata. Then he took her back to his seat and plopped her in his lap.

Hinata instantly blushed. He had shared his feelings and occasionally touched her but not like this. She uttered a small squeak and tried to squirm out of his grasp. He only tightened his hold on her small waist.

Sakura sauntered over and sat on the top of the desk Hinata had been sitting at. "Hello Sasuke, it's been a while hasn't it?"

Hinata said, "P-please l-let go Naruto."

"It hasn't been long enough," was Sasuke's retort.

"Sorry Hinata but you're so cute. Why won't you go out with me?"

Sakura, having been told off by Sasuke was in a bad mood. She decided to spread the depression. So she snapped, "She can't date you idiot! She already has a boyfriend! That red-head from before and her are dating. They were at an art gallery yesterday and last night I saw him kiss her. Got it! You have no chance with her!"

If it was possible, Hinata went even redder. Naruto slackened his grip in shock, and she managed to slip out. She adjusted her skirt which had ridden up quite a bit and stuttered out, "He i-isn't m-my boyfriend."

Sasuke was watching in interest. He even managed to see more of her legs then most. He had to admit the girl had a nice body. Too bad he wasn't interested.

Naruto glared at Sakura. "Hinata wouldn't lie. See, she isn't dating anyone."

Sakura smirked. "She never said he didn't kiss her."

Hinata was backing slowly away. She didn't want any trouble. She was about to edge out of the door...but there was someone blocking it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Another chapter. I really wanted to post one yesterday, since it was the last day of middle school for me. However I didn't get home from my friends until about 6:00 and I was tired. Oh well. Anyways so you know I don't hate Naruto, but I don't like how he sort of ignores Hinata. This story sort of made it the other way around.

There isn't much SasuHina so far. It will come later in the story. Unlike Gaara, he hasn't known her for long. He doesn't seem the type to just fall in love so it will take long.

Anyone who guesses who the mystery person is has got to be a genius...or a good guesser. Please review.


	15. the visitor is?

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hinata was up against a taller male. She only came up to his chest, which she hit when she tilted her head up to get a peek at the intruder's face. Blushing, she walked back into the room.

The new addition had black hair in a loose ponytail and coal colored eyes. He had on a black shirt covered by a maroon jacket. His pants were black, like his shirt. Under each eye, he had a line that tilted sideways, giving him a mysterious look.

He saw the smaller girl and said, "You must be Hinata Hyuuga?"

Hinata nodded.

"Brother what are you doing here?" Sasuke walked over to his brother. He was slouching, but the aura around him was not a calm one.

Behind Sasuke's brother was a disturbance. A blonde head popped in the door, followed by the body it was attached to. This man had his hair in a high ponytail with the bangs covering his left eye, while the other one sparkled blue. He was shorter than both Sasuke and his brother and had on less expensive clothes. His shirt was deep brown and he wore baggy jeans. When he spotted Hinata, he gave her a cheeky smile.

"Hello Hyuuga Princess. My name is Deidara, yeah. This is my friend Itachi Uchiha, yeah, in case he forgot to tell you." He sauntered over to Hinata and gave her a hug, resulting in a blushing Hyuuga.

Naruto was up in an in instant. Face contorted in anger, he tried to punch the other blonde, but he sashayed away, Hinata still in his arms. It was like watching a play, where the characters are fighting for the girl-except more funny.

Itachi frowned. "Put her down, you idiot. We have to get them to the meeting."

Sakura wasn't the only one that was lost. However, she was the only one that spoke up. "What are you talking about?"

"None of your business. This is an Uchiha/Hyuuga problem." Itachi grabbed his friend by the collar and plucked Hinata from him. Setting both apart he said, "Hinata, Sasuke we need to go a meeting involving both of our families. Your detention has been suspended, so you don't have to attend anymore."

Sasuke was rigid. _A joint meeting? This isn't good. _He watched Hinata look questioningly at Itachi from the corner of his eye. It seemed she didn't know anything of this either.

Currently, Naruto was not a happy camper. Shaking his fist, he wrapped his arm around Hinata's waist. Squeaking, she jumped a foot and nearly lost her balance.

"You can't take Hinata. We were just having an important discussion."

Raising an eye brow Sasuke snorted. "You were talking about her love life idiot. Which, by the way, does **not **include you."

Hinata was tired of this. _Why can't he leave me alone? I never led him on and I don't like him. I guess he can't take a hint. But there is something else more important. Why would the Uchihas and the Hyuugas have tot meet? _ Lost in her thoughts, she side stepped and was able to free herself from Naruto. He pouted but made no move to touch her again. However he did stick out his tongue.

Deidara and Itachi were both thinking the same thing-_let's get the hell out of here!_

"W-why are we having a joint meeting in the middle of the week? F-father u-usually waits until the w-weekend."

Itachi turned toward her and said, "It is too important to wait.

"Ok"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

was supposed to be longer. Oh well. Keep reviewing.


	16. and the tears fall

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Please review. And check out my other stories.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The ride to the Hyuuga's was dull. Hinata and Sasuke were in the back of Itachi's black and red Mustang, on the way to the meeting. Deidara was chatting away and flirting with Hinata.

Sasuke was slowly getting ready to kill the potter. He was loud and annoying. Too much like Naruto. Not to mention his pick up lines were pathetic. So, Sasuke took his anger out on the back of the blonde's seat. I mean he didn't even have a proper window for freakin' sake.

Hinata was flattered by the attention, but a little disturbed. Deidara was like Naruto except older. He was a bit of a pedophile in all actuality.

Itachi hung a sharp left and there was the Hyuuga mansion. It was made of wood and towered over everything. It was surrounded by a fence and then a low stone wall. Itachi drove up the long drive and the fence swung open on its own. Then, he perked his car next to the gathering of the others.

He held out his hand for Hinata and pulled her out. She blushed slightly and led the way to the door. She after all was the Hyuuga.

The guard let her in with a smile. They crossed the huge entranceway and headed to the parlor. There were a mass of people, Hyuuga and Uchiha alike. Hinata split from the group and headed to her father who was with her cousin and sister.

The three all had long brown hair that made Hinata feel a little out of it. All looked like family, while the only features she had in common were her eyes and paleness.

Hiashi command her to sit to the right of him and she obliged. He didn't say anything to her. It was his way to ignore her. The meeting was started. Hinata didn't pay much attention until half-way through a speech.

"...so you see it is in the best interest that Hinata and Sasuke get married and produce strong heirs."

Hinata wasn't the only one to feel anger at this. Neji had his fists tighten and wanted to punch his uncle senseless. Sasuke was furious and was going to yell until his father replied, "Of course. They will be the perfect match."

Hinata was red and she felt betrayed. She knew her father wanted her out of the way. But to do this? She got up and ran, her tears falling behind her like raindrop.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Haven't updated much lately huh? Been working on other stories. Plus I got sunburn badly. My shoulders are killing me. Anyways thanks for the reviews!


	17. visits from?

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

I hope this chapter satisfies those that weren't with some of the others. This is special because today is my black cat, Elvis' birthday. So this chapter is dedicated to him. Happy birthday my chubby kitty!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hinata sat in a room, crying. Her back was up against the wood wall, with her legs tight against her chest. Tears slid down her flushed face. Refusing to think of the meeting, she instead thought of how bare and in personal "her" room really was.

The walls had no pictures or posters tacked up on them like most and the minimum amount of furniture was spread out. There was a bureau, a bed and a desk. That was all. Hinata had never spent much time home growing up so she had never felt the need to personalize the room that was supposed to be every teens sanctuary.

A short knock echoed throughout the room. Not bothering to be let in Hiashi closed the door and sat stiffly on her bed. Hinata averted her eyes.

"You weren't paying attention to the meeting." His voice was icy and held certainty.

Hinata didn't bother to reply.

"One of the reasons I pulled you from Suna was to meet your husband."

Hinata sucked in a breath. She had stopped crying- it would only further aggravate her father- and whispered, "Were there more reasons?"

Hiashi glared at her. "Yes. Your teachers informed us that you were in a gang of boys and were often seen showing displays of public of affection with them." He ran a hand through his shiny hair the color of coffee. Hinata's own hair came from her mother. "But the biggest reason you were pulled was that a teacher informed me that the young lady you were living with had two brothers. No parents. Not to mention that one was in your gang."

Hinata froze. Was this some kind of cruel payback? She loved her father but right now she couldn't stand to be in the same room as him.

"Could you please leave?" Hinata asked her voice stuffy.

Slowly, her father stood up. He gripped the door handle and then turned and said, "Forget the other boys. You will be married as soon as you both turn eighteen. Your fate is in my hands." With that he left.

Blankly Hinata could only stare at the door. Her brain said he was right, that she would have to follow his orders, but her heart wouldn't listen. It told her to marry out of love.

For the next half hour, she sat huddled on her bed. Neji had already came and left, giving her a hug and a kiss on the top of her head. The last of her immediate family, Hanabi came minutes after.

Hanabi was tall for her age and flat as a board, unlike her sister who was curvy all over and of average height. Her brown hair was also a gift from her father, the same as the scowl planted on her face as she jumped on the bed.

"I can't believe he would do that to you, sister," she said. If she had been standing, her hands would have been on her hips. "I mean you are his daughter! Not some whore you can sell!"

"Hanabi!"

Hanabi smiled sheepishly. "You deserve better."

Hinata felt her chest tighten. Hanabi was five younger and had always been her father's favorite. Add that with the fact that Hinata was never much at home and you can tell that they didn't get a lot of sister time. So the fact that Hanabi was upset for her made Hinata smile for the first time in a while.

Just as Hinata was about to thank her, another knock came at the door. The knocker walked in and revealed himself to be Sasuke.

"I'll leave you two alone," she whispered. Hanabi knew when she wasn't needed. Squeezing her sister's shoulder, she turned to Sasuke and said, "Hurt her and die."

Sasuke was a bit surprised. _Is everyone protective of her?_

Truthfully Sasuke didn't want to be here. His parents had left as well as the most of the res of his family. His ride was Itachi. So when Itachi had said that if he wasn't a gentleman and went to go check on his soon to be wife, he wouldn't be a gentleman anymore, he had grudgingly did it. His brother was a jerk but Hinata was too nice to treat as some kind of whore, as his brother had told him.

Hinata bit her lip. Her instincts screamed to run, but she ignored them. Instead she said quietly, "I don't want this either."

Sasuke smirked. He had settled himself at her desk. "I wouldn't have thought otherwise. You did always seem immune to my charm. Why is that?"

Hinata blushed. She had never really paid him any attention even if he was a bit like Gaara.

Gaara! Oh no! Hinata groaned her face in her hands. She remembered the kiss. Could he harbor feelings for her? No it wasn't possible. He was just overprotective right?

Sasuke watched her amused. Her face was an open book- easy to read, yet not always easy to understand. She was unique he had to admit. Had it been Sakura he was to marry he would have commit suicide right then and there. This girl he could at least stand to be around.

"Forgetting his question he told her, "This sucks."

For once Hinata agreed.


	18. first something

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Obviously.

Thank you for all the reviews I have been getting. They mean a lot to me. Check out my other fics if you would and review them. That would make me even happier.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"YOU WHAT!!!!!!!!"

"Miss Yamanaka, would you mind lowering your voice. You can be heard on the opposite side of the cafeteria. It was lunch time of the next day and Hinata had told them about the marriage. Sasuke and Naruto had conveniently not sat with them, and had opted to sit on the other side where they were far away from his future wife.

The teacher walked away shaking her head and Ino clasped her head in her hands. Tenten rubbed her back in circles while everyone else watched in extreme discomfort.

"I really don't want," Hinata added. "Our fathers are making us."

"I know," Ino choked out.

Several minutes went by in silence until there was another outburst across the way. It seemed Sasuke had told Naruto about the wedding. The blonde marched over to his old table, bent down, and then surprised everyone.

He kissed Hinata.

It didn't last long. Hinata with help from Neji pushed Naruto off. He landed on his butt on the floor. His face was red from anger and disappointment, whereas Hinata's was red from embarrassment. She wiped her mouth off on a napkin that Lee handed her.

"I have one question for you: why?" Naruto got up before Neji punched him.

Hinata lowered her head. "I have too. We have no choice."

Naruto flared up. "Of course you always have choices!"

Neji stepped forward. "Maybe in regular families you do. In the Hyuuga and Uchiha you do what they say. If you don't you are disowned faster than a top can spin."

The blonde's eyes widened as did other members of the audiences. He blinked and then scurried away.

Hinata was still red and she just banged her head against her arms folded on the table. Her first real kiss and it was with Naruto. It wasn't anything she had ever thought of. Then she remembered that she would have to kiss Sasuke while they were married. She nearly fell out of her seat.

Someone in the audience was paying close attention. They walked out of the café and whipped out a cell phone. After a second of connecting the other person answered.

"Cousin," Sakura whispered in a deadly voice, "I need you to help me find a certain red head."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Not long I know. I tried. Remember to review.


	19. the aftermath

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Please review.

By the way Naruto kissed Hinata for reasons that will be stated below.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A certain red head was beyond pissed. He was late for several of his classes, hadn't had time to do his homework, and now he was getting a phone call from some person he didn't know. He picked up, and answered. "Hello. Who the hell are you and what do you want?"

"You must be Gaara. My name is Sakura. We met at my cousin's art gallery?" Sakura was praying he wouldn't come after her and kill her. He didn't seem too happy at the moment.

"Yeah. I remember. Again. What. Do. You. Want." The halls of Suna were empty, as everyone else was already in class. Gaara leaned on the wall, next to the water fountain.

"I have some news about your friend, Hinata. I'm sure we can agree that you will find it quite interesting."

Instantly Gaara was interested. He held the phone closer and said, "Tell me everything..."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Back in the cafeteria all hell was breaking lose. Naruto, who by now was getting dragged away from Hinata by Sasuke, was rubbing his lips. He could still taste Hinata. It was the first and last time he would.

Naruto had known that Hinata didn't like him. He had always known. But he had thought that with time she would like him. So when Sasuke told him he was getting married to her, he snapped. He had wanted only her. Since he couldn't have her, he took her first kiss.

Sasuke had tightened the grip on the blonde's shirt. He was furious. The idiot had stolen the first kiss of the girl he was supposed to marry. He felt that that privilege was for him alone. However this jerk went and took what was his. No one was allowed to take what is his. Especially Naruto. Not without punishment.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hinata was in shock. _Naruto kissed me. He stole my first kiss. _She rubbed her lips to rid her of the spit that Naruto had left there. She wiped it off and then turned to Ino and Tenten.

Ino, had been crying was now still. She was almost as shocked as Hinata was. Tenten looked ready to kill Naruto, as did Neji. He was livid, and sat straight in his chair. He almost got up but Hinata quietly said, "No. It's okay. Don't hurt him."

Neji sat back down. Hinata gave a weak smile and continued to eat, ignoring all the whispers around her.

At the time, she didn't think of how many people would be mad at her.

She didn't think that the one that would be the maddest would be her childhood friend. Gaara was coming to Leaf.


	20. yes or no

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Or Japan. Must save up money.

Yeah sorry for the long skip. Vacation in Maine was fun. Please review.

* * *

"Sasuke! Sasuke! Stop! Man, that hurts. I'm sorry!" Naruto screamed. Sasuke, his buddy, his friend, was beating him up without a care. He was livid, his black eyes seeming to darken further as he punched the blonde harder in the stomach. Naruto fell on the ground, gasping for breath as Sasuke started to kick him.

"Don't ever touch her again. She's mine."

Sasuke stood up and glared again at the fool's head. Then he stuffed his hands in his pockets and walked off.

Naruto gritted his teeth in pain and anger. He forced himself to stand, but only managed to make it halfway, leaning on the wall of the school. His blues eyes showed hurt, sadness, and cold understanding.

"Hinata better love that bastard. I don't want to see her like this," he frowned and looked down at himself. "Damn. Better get to the nurse." He hopped awkwardly to the other side of the school.

* * *

By the end of the day, Hinata was more exhausted than she would care to admit. Kids had found out about the marriage and she hadn't been allowed a second of piece. Even paying attention in art, her best and favorite class had been hard, since the girls had moved their easels up to her and kept throwing her dirty looks.

She threw her bag on the floor and curled up into a ball on her bed. She groaned, thinking of all the homework she had to do. Reluctantly, she forced herself to finish all of it.

As the sky started to darken, a knock came at the door. Thinking it was Ino or Tenten, she threw the door open. When she saw the face opposite her, she nearly screamed. However, the figure moved quickly and moved forward into her room, clasping his hand on her face to keep her from uttering a word. As soon as the door was shut, he lowered his hand.

"Gaara," she whispered.

"Hinata." he said. His hair was plastered to his head, since the weather decided it was time to give a couple good burst of rain.

"Why are you here?"

He glared at her. It took her by surprise: he didn't have a reason to get angry right?

"That pink haired witch called me. She told me of a certain marriage that I found interesting."

Hinata gasped. "I'm so sorry for not telling you Gaara. It's just-"

"Don't toy with me, Hina. You knew what you were doing."

Hinata shook her head. "I don't like this either. Father has made his choice and I must obey." Her voice wavered.

Gaara ran his fingers through his hair. "Then don't obey him," he stated calmly.

"I can't! He'll disown me!" she yelled, startling even herself.

"Tell me this: Do you love him?"

Gaara was sitting on her bed. Hinata sat next to him, seeking out his warmth. Unable to talk she shook her head. That was all Gaara needed.

"Do you love me?"


	21. love? Hate?

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Please review. This is a bit rushed. I start school again tomorrow and I wanted to update my stories (ShikaHina, KakaHina, IruHina,) before I have to start rolling out of bed for 5 something in the morning to catch a bus and then spend an hour or so on said bus. Freshman year this year. This sucks.

* * *

Sasuke ran a hand through his hair, irritated. He had tried to find Hinata this morning to no avail. She was not attending classes and was not at the nurse's office. He had tried her dorm room, but no one answered. He had pounded the door enough. 

Sasuke blinked. When had he gotten so attached to this Hyuuga girl anyway? Probably when he found out she would be his. Anything deemed as his, he would over-protectively take care of. Hinata was one of his possessions so was it so surprising that he actually cared?

The answer is yes, people, it was surprising.

* * *

"Gaara." 

"Yes."

"You can't keep her."

"Why not?"

"Let me see: YOU FRIGGIGN KIDNAPPED HER FOR THE SECOND TIME AND SHE IS ENGAGED TO GET MARRIED!!!! MAYBE THAT'S WHY!"

_Damn I forgot how loud she screams. _"She came here voluntarily."

"Pfft. Yah right. Then why is she currently hiding in your room, pretending to be asleep?"

"She's avoiding you ."

"Bull. Tell me the truth you warped little teenage hormone ridden idiot."

Gaara was wondering why he was cursed with such a loud and crude sister, when he heard someone behind me. Hinata stumbled into the kitchen, where Temari was seated at the table and Gaara was leaning on the stove. Hinata was rubbing her eyes, ridding them of sleepiness. She stumbled into the kitchen and Gaara caught her as she fell, his arms around her waist. She blushed and tugged so she freed herself.

Temari's eyes softened. She knew Gaara had been in love with Hinata for quite a while. She was his light, in his land of darkness. She was his princess in his land of fairytales. She was everything to the red head. Temari had watched them grow up together and prayed that they never grew apart. Hinata was what kept Gaara going. Temari didn't want to know what would happen without Hinata around.

"I need to go back to school," Hinata announced. She was gripping the counter so hard her knuckles were white.

"No," Gaara said. "You will stay here with me and be happy like you said. You're not leaving me for _him_."

Hinata froze. In her mind she berated herself for ever even letting Gaara in. She sighed and rubbed her temples, noting that Temari had slipped out, leaving the two alone.

"I'm sorry," Hinata said, trying not to fidget. He saw through it and walked closer to her. She backed away, not trusting him at the moment. However he backed her into a corner and trapped her there, his arms blocking her escape. She blushed and tried to push past him, but he managed to push her back with his shoulder.

"I love you," he murmured, his voice even lower than normal, blowing against her ear. She backed up more, slightly afraid, and shook her head, whipping her hair into his face. Gently he picked some of the strands and lifted them to his nose, inhaling her sweet scent, not caring if anyone saw.

"D-don't say that," Hinata spoke, her voice trembling.

"When are you going to live your life for you, Hinata," Gaara told her, moving yet closer.

"Please don't do this," she whimpered.

Gaara reached out and grasped her flaring face with his hands. She was so soft and he loved it. He rubbed his thumb in circles along her jaw and leaned forward, his lips touching hers.

Unlike the kiss with Naruto, Hinata didn't feel the need to vomit and wipe her face till it bled. She found that the harshness that Gaara was applying was nice, and she felt herself drop her guard and start kissing back with just as much passion. Enthused, Gaara traced her lips with his tongue, begging to be let in. Surprised, she gasped and he took the opportunity to dart his tongue in. He wrestled with her tongue and won, overpowering her. Then he pulled back slowly, his forehead resting against hers. Hinata's face was bright red, and she was panting slightly.

"You enjoyed it," Gaara whispered, stroking her face again. He allowed a bit of male pride to seep in. He might not have been her first kiss, since she had told him about the blonde, but he knew that she loved the feeling he had given her and that made him see himself as her first enjoyable kiss.

"I…Gaara…"

"Don't," he said, stopping the stroking of her face, and instead put a finger to her lips.

"I wasn't going to say anything bad," she defended herself. "I was going to say that I never answered your question before you kidnapped me."

"Gaara…I…"


	22. Bolt

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Author's note at bottom.

* * *

"Gaara…I…can't do this. I can't leave my family." Hinata whispered, as if it would lessen the blow.

Gaara stiffened. "Are you saying that because you don't want to hurt me? Or are you saying that cause you mean it?"

Hinata blushed and tried not to betray her inner thoughts. "The way I feel about you…isn't what matters."

Gaara griped her upper arms. "Isn't what matters? It matters to me! It should matter to you too! Stop living your life like the good little girl you've always been! Do what you want, not what your family wants. Live your life for you!"

Hinata started to tear up. She could hear the rejection, fear and anger in his voice, though he was trying to hide it. Never had she heard him so upset. She just wanted to make it go away, as well as the pain she was feeling as well. Gaara let her arms go and shuffled away, not looking back. Hinata didn't know weather it was because he wouldn't- or couldn't. The door slammed behind him as he left her.

Hinata hugged herself. Making people happy was what she did. But at the moment she couldn't come up with a solution to make everyone happy. Not everyone would end up happy.

She bolted.

* * *

Gaara punched the metal swing set. His knuckles cracked and were bleeding. The physical pain hurt much less. He examined his fists with cold calculation and then flung himself moodily onto the swing. His heart was pounding and his knuckles were throbbing. All and all he was a mess.

_She wants to make her family proud. It's always been her goal. Why should I take her dream from her? It's just that she is the only thing I want and crave for. Why should I suffer? Nothing makes sense anymore. I want her…but I want her to be happy too. I want to be happy. Why does everything have to be so hard?_

Brrrrriiiinnngggg! Gaara ignored the ringing of his cell, concentrating on his thoughts. Only when it didn't stop ringing did he pick it up. It was Kiba.

"What do you want?" Gaara snapped.

"Whoa, you sound like someone just broke your heart," Kiba joked; not realizing it was the truth.

"Either tell me why you are calling or shut the hell up."

"Geeze, we just wanted to know why you weren't in school." Kiba's voice was muffled. "Here Shino wants to talk to you."

"Gaara."

"Shino."

"You kidnap Hinata?"

"Yep."

"She reject you?"

"Pretty much."

Gaara heard Kiba yelling in the background and almost smirked. This was how their friendship worked. Not totally normal, but it was what they were like.

"What do you mean by pretty much?"

"She didn't tell what she felt towards me. Just that she wouldn't leave her family." Gaara swung back and forth, his feet touching the ground. He had outgrown this set of swings a long time ago.

"She has always wanted to make her family proud. I guess she sees the marriage as the only way. Don't blame her for it."

"I'm trying not to."

"Where are you?"

"The park."

"Meet you there?"

"Yeah."

* * *

Hinata was walking around town, dragging her feet. Her heart was heavy and she wanted to scream out her pain.

_I'm so sorry Gaara. I do love you. For so long, I tried to deny it. Father would never approve. I'm sorry that I can't tell you how I really feel. But this marriage has to be done. Even if it makes us unhappy. I'm so sorry that I have hurt you Gaara. I'm so sorry that you fell in love with me. But most of all, I'm sorry that I will never tell you how I feel-or that if it was you I was supposed to marry I would have no objections._

* * *

So you probably all hate me. Yes she loves him, but she won't admit it. She has been trying to make her family proud forever and goals are hard to give up. And even if her family are all stuck up SOB's they are still her family. Don't worry: I love happy endings so expect one. 


	23. friends are always there for you

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Hehe thanks for all the reviews. I am finally done with machine shop. We made meat tenderizers and key chains. The meat tenderizer is for hitting my brother with. Machine shop as boring as hell most of the time. Watching the metal get cut and just standing there watching it…not fun. When we actually did stuff with our hands it was more fun. I also adore Shino's Japanese voice. It is so deep to give a twelve year old but whatever. But I don't think you care. So her is the story. Review!

* * *

Hinata paused to catch her breath. She had been running for half an hour and her legs were numb, her breath coming out in pants. Tired, she crouched on the ground, not caring that she had gotten her skirt dirty. Other more important matters were on her mind.

_Not only am I mad at myself but also Father will be furious. I have missed so much school, gotten detention, and almost spilled my most important guarded secret, almost resulting in me leaving my soon to be husband. What was I thinking? Never can I leave him. Even if it is the thing that is holding me back from happiness. Family most come first as Father says. _

Slowly Hinata rose to her feet and examined her surroundings. She had been running blindly, just trying to get away. To find herself at her old school was a bit surprising.

It remained much the same as it had seen she had last set eyes on it. The sand was still overflowing from the box and the swings were swaying in the slight breeze. Sitting on the edge of the box, she crossed her legs and sighed. She jumped up and spun around as she heard the ring of the bell. Almost forgetting that school was still going on, and that it would look weird if she got caught here, she ran again.

_Maybe I can go to Kiba's for a ride home. Gaara is not an option at the moment, no matter how much I want to see him. And Kiba will help, even if he doesn't want to. _

Changing direction, she dashed off to find Kiba.

* * *

Shino, wearing his high collar and glasses, walked calmly over to his friend and stood in front of him. Gaara glared at him, and stood as well. Shino was still taller, even if it was only by a little bit.

"You punched something again," he stated in an emotionless voice, examining Gaara's knuckles. They were bleeding, and raw.

"…"

"You can't expect her to drop everything for you," Shino said, getting right to the point.

"Why shouldn't I? I would for her," Gaara said stubbornly.

"You would drop Temari and Kankuro for her right now? Never to see them again? I doubt it."

"At least my family aren't asses most of the time. They would at least understand. Her family? They should die in the almighty flames of hell and never return."

Shino narrowed his eyes behind his shades. "They are still her family. She has had only limited contact with them and combine that with the fact that they regard her as a nuisance, and it has fueled her on to impress them. Her battle is not with them, but with herself."

"What?"

"She is not returning your feelings because she has chosen which path she wishes to walk. It may not seem right to you, but back off. It is her decision to make."

Gaara frowned. Shino was almost always right. It pained him to admit he was again.

"With time, she might change her mind. Let her. She has to come to you. Not the other way around. Just be her friend for now. That is what she needs."

Shino turned. Walking off, Gaara knew he was meant to come. He got up and followed his friend in more ways than one.


	24. Where did Akamaru go?

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

The story shall continue….maybe. Hah just joking. Or am I? Yah I know you all want to kill me at the moment. But hey that isn't anything new to me. And Kiba gets some time too. But this isn't a KibaHina though I want to eventually write one. And I have shop week this week. Anyways here is another chapter!!

* * *

Hinata rang the bell of Kiba's house, a smaller version of hers. She lowered her head and breathed in deep. The door swung open and Kiba looked down at her, his dark orbs eying her.

"The hell?" he said.

"Kiba," Hinata said, "Could you bring me home?"

Kiba glanced at his driveway nervously, gripped her upper arms, and pulled her inside saying, "damn it Hinata, how did you get here?"

"Gaara," was the only explanation he needed.

Kiba ruffled his hair, letting go of her arms. They were in the entrance to his house, a high-ceilinged room with stairs and a closet. His thoughts were racing and he kept asking her questions.

"He told you?" he asked, his face dropping at the look of anguish spreading across her face.

"If you mean his…feelings…then yes, he did," she whispered.

"And…"

"I told him that I wouldn't leave my family and that I would end up marrying Sasuke like my family intends."

"Damn," Kiba whispered. He knew that she cared about Gaara…but she could be just as stubborn as he was.

_But of all the goddamn times to be stubborn she picks now! Oh fuck. _

Kiba sighed. Hinata was close to tears now.

"You…you don't hate me now, do you Kiba?" Hinata wasn't sure if she could handle a bad report.

Kiba blinked. "You idiot," he told her harshly, wrapping his arms around her. "Of course not. You're one of my best friends. Shino on the other hand…him I could hate."

Hinata giggled and he let her go. "Don't be so mean to Shino," she said, pouting.

"But he's a bad bug," he told her, doing the puppy eyes.

"Kiba…"

" Whatever. My family took all the cars so I guess you have to stay here longer. Sorry," Kiba told her.

"That's okay," she told him, only half-lying. "We can catch up."

"Alright!" he grabbed her again and he raced for the couch, bringing her with him. He sat, letting her go, and crouched like a dog on the edge. She gingerly sat down.

"This is what has happened since you left."


	25. Flashes of the past

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Yah this chapter is full of flashbacks but I needed to explain some stuff. Don't hit me. And it is longer than it has been in awhile so cheer up. . I did make Gaara a bit of an ass but this is how I envision him acting. Enjoy and review.

* * *

_Kiba, Shino and Gaara where huddled in the farthest corner of the room. Kiba leaned against the grainy wood of the desk, while the other two sat still in the cold metal of the chairs. Nervously, Kiba glanced from left to right, his frown on his face deepening, as he couldn't locate what he was searching for. He turned slowly to his friends, and shook his head, his wet hair lying flat for once._

_Shino remained as silent as ever and only shifted in his chair to show he knew. His glasses were still in place since the teacher would never tell him off. He could almost get away with anything. _

_Gaara's face was passive but his friends could feel his temper spike. He crossed his arms against his chest, ignoring the teacher completely. Kiba sat down, not paying attention either, deep in thought. Shino tuned everything out._

_After class, Gaara stalked out, wrenching his tie off and heading towards the front of the grounds. Passerby's shot out of his way, making sure to keep a safe distance. He had been in a bad mood and today was not an exception. When he was feeling like crap everyone felt like crap. It was the way it worked since the summer._

_Cutting class was one of many things on Gaara's rap sheet, along with graffiti, insolence and assault. He had been driven into a rage and thrown a chair at another student. The only reason he was still attending school was because Temari paid the principle off. She had even dug into their father's money, meaning that if Gaara screwed up again she would have his ass._

_Kiba and Shino stealthily stalked him, keeping twenty paces behind. The first time he had caught them he had made it clear-with Kiba's black eye, as evidence-that he didn't appreciate his friends' help. Since then, they kept to the shadows; still making sure he was fine, but not putting themselves in danger._

_Gaara stood still, jolting the other two to hide. He observed the art gallery in front of him, grabbed the handle of the door, and threw it open. Stepping inside he wound his tie around his hand to stop the need to destroy all the painful reminders of her around him. _

_Shino shook his head, distraught that his friend could not got over it. Much as the bug boy hated to admit it, having Hinata around had brightened the gloomy red head and shaped him into a better, happier person. Shino missed her as well, and on occasion thought over why she would leave so suddenly, without a farewell. It tore the three apart to think they might never hear her laugh, to see her blush, or to watch her give Akamaru a much needed bath. To say that they missed her would be an understatement: they needed and pined for her. _

_As outspoken as he was, even Kiba wouldn't bring Hinata up. And as they watched Gaara glare at the paintings strung along the blank, white wall, they wondered if they would ever be able to bring her up._

* * *

_Arrrugh. Arurrru. Arurrru," the dog whimpered, his white tail clamped between his shaking legs. He stuck his muzzle out, seeking warmth and assurance and instead he received a harsh kick. He scurried to the back of the couch and crawled until it covered his small body. _

_Kiba turned around, his hands curled into trembling fists. Shino laid a hand on his shoulder to try to warn him, but he shrugged it off and yelled, "The hell?! What did Akamaru do to you? You know he's terrified of storms. Why did you do that?"_

_Gaara faced him, ready to fight as well. His aquamarine eyes glistened with anger and another emotion. If you looked close enough you could see the hurt flashing within._

"_He was bugging me. Get him to shut up," he hissed. _

"_Kiba," Shino said, slightly muffled from behind his jacket's collar. "Back off."_

_Akamaru after all that would never whimper around Gaara. He continued to run away from Kiba sometimes staying away for several days. _

* * *

Hinata's round eyes widened further at the scene Kiba was painting in her mind. Gaara sounded like a criminal not the boy she had fallen in love with so long ago. She knew he had problems, and she also knew he had taken her abrupt departure hard, but she never imagined it would be like this.

"Do you see why he would take this so badly. He loves you and what little he loves he cherishes. When it is taken away, bad things happen. Like when Kankuro threw out his teddy bear, saying it was too childish. Kankuro couldn't walk for a week without wincing in pain," Kiba said, smirking at the thought.

Hinata zoned out as Kiba prattled on and on. She gripped the arm rest, her nails biting into the fabric. She focused on the first time she had met Gaara. When she had fallen in love with him, even if she was only five at the time.

* * *

_The younger, shorter and much more timid Hinata peeked out from behind her father, her hands fisted into the scratchy material of his pants. He tugged her fingers from him, nodded to the teacher and left, his footsteps echoing in the hall after he closed the door._

_The teacher looked puzzled, but refrained from speaking aloud her opinion of the Hyuuga. She kneeled, to become face-to-face, and said, "Hi. What's your name?"_

"_H-Hinata," she stuttered out quietly. _

"_Hey, Hinata I'm your teacher. You can call me Mrs. A." _

_Hinata nodded and tried not to cry. Her father had left her in a strange new place, and even if the teacher was nice, she didn't know anyone here and was scared._

"_Why don't you follow me, to where all the other kids are?" Mrs. A said. She gently took Hinata's hand, and led her to a square wooden table with red plastic chairs. Three boys sat there, little pieces of paper telling them that they were supposed to be there. _

"_Shino, Kiba, Gaara, met Hinata," the teacher said, eying them. _

"_Hi-hi," Kiba jumped from his chair and nearly knocked Hinata over with the force of the hug he gave her. She squealed and he let go, walked back to his chair, plopped down and smirked. "My name is Kiba and I have a puppy but my mom said he wasn't ready for school yet," he told her, pouting._

"_My name is Shino. I like bugs, and I hate this hyperactive imbecile next to me," the boy on the end said, his voice unemotional. The teacher sweat dropped. _

_The last boy turned and said, "My name is Gaara."_

_Hinata stared at him. He watched her curiously, and noticed she blushed. For some reason he liked it. He decided he wanted to see her like that more often._

_Hinata sat on the other side of the table, fiddling with her fingers, shooting glances at the red head. He smirked. For some reason, she liked it, but she wanted to make him smile. _

_That day they made promises to themselves to make sure what they wanted to make came true._

* * *

Hinata sighed, leaning her head against the arm rest. Closing her eyes, she let Kiba slide in on the other side of the couch, and he let her prop her feet on him. She feel asleep shortly after. 


	26. A chance

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

This is really short. I AM SO SORRY! But yah, there is some SasuHina so go ahead and enjoy the fluffy goodness.

Right so please review. It's my birthday so consider it a present!!

Kakashi: Don't mind her. She's insane

Kita: Your point?

Kakashi: _rolls eyes_ You have gotta be kidding me

Kita: nope. I really am this dumb

Kakashi: Right…

Kita: on with the story! And no killing me, the author.

* * *

Hinata woke up when Kiba's sister, Hana, patted her shoulder, and Hinata tottered off to the guest room, where she crashed onto the bed and fell asleep again. She spent the rest of the morning sleeping.

Shortly after, Hana and Kiba drove her home. Hinata didn't return to Gaara's to say good-bye. She got to school late, and everyone wondered where she had gone. Tsunade hadn't called her father, so she was let off the hook for the time being.

Ino, Tenten, Neji, and Naruto all mobbed her on her return. They had been worried. Hinata had stared at Naruto, considering that he was covered in bandages. She was still mad at him for stealing her first kiss…she had been saving it for Gaara. She shook her head, her math book seeming to weigh nothing. Oh wait. Maybe that was because Sasuke had taken it from her.

"Sasuke, you don't have to-"

"I want to. Deal with it," he said gruffly. He had eavesdropped on their earlier conversation and he had found out nothing much. He, and Ino and Tenten had been able to tell that she was lying when she had said she had just gotten lost for the day. IT was obvious in the way she kept fidgeting and spacing out on them. He wanted her to feel at ease with him, but let's face it; he pretty much was not the one she loved. He didn't know it. But she had given her heart to someone else and it couldn't be taken back.

They walked to class in silence. Sasuke was trying to think of something to say, but he just couldn't come up with something that didn't sound corny. Hinata was mentally comparing Gaara and Sasuke.

_Well they are both hard to get to know when they want to be, _she mused. _They are pale, violent and somewhat cold and distant to the world. They are also somewhat conceited. I don't know much about Sasuke's past, but I know that Gaara's wasn't always the best, so I can't really tell about that. Besides that, they are really different. Gaara has red hair, and light colored eyes while Sasuke has dark hair and eyes. Maybe it's the fact that I have known Gaara longer and he has always been there for me that make him so appealing to me. I should give Sasuke a chance._

Hinata reached out for Sasuke's other hand, and grasped it. It was cold, but the contact she had with it was slowly warming it up. She blushed as he whipped around to watch her. He studied the shy look on her face and smirked. He gave her small hand a squeeze and walked her to math. They encountered some of his fan girls, but he glared openly at them, making sure to tell them to stay the hell away from them. And yes I typed them. Note it. Love it. Cherish it. Then get over it.

Hinata pulled away when she reached her class. Shyly, she said, "Good-bye Sasuke," and turned to leave. He, however, reached out, spun her around, and kissed her on the cheek. She froze.

"Good-bye to you too, Hinata," he whispered against her skin, and then trotted off to class.

During class, all she could do was compare the different people that had kissed her. Naruto was just a disaster and Gaara's kiss had been like heaven. Sasuke's had only been on the cheek, but it was still nothing. It was nothing but an embarrassing situation thrust onto her yet again. She sighed and started on the class work, worrying about the C she had just received on her math test…


	27. reflection

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Kita: Today I have dragged Neji up here!

Neji: …

Kita: ….

Neji: What?

Kita: Really don't waste your breathe on us lower beings.

Neji: Fine.

Kita: _Rolls eyes and smacks him _Ever get the concept of irony?!

Neji:…

Anyhow, enjoy the story! And review, dammit! Push the button, type some words, send and presto! You have reviewed!

* * *

"Hinata?"

Hinata turned around slowly, waiting for Tenten to catch up with her. The brunette had just come back from track practice (even though it's fall there and track is in spring.). Her hair was falling into her face randomly and she was still clad in her blue and white uniform. A green sports bag was slung over her shoulder, hitting her in the thigh as she raced to her friend.

"Hey, girl!" she beamed, smiling brightly.

"Hey, Tenten," Hinata said, also smiling but smaller.

They started towards the dorm rooms in companionable silence. Tenten could sense the inner turmoil Hinata was facing, and frowned. She paused in her steps and Hinata almost walked away, not noticing her until she grabbed her arm.

"Earth to Hinata," Tenten teased, though she really meant it. "Is something wrong? Cause you look like you have something important on your mind."

"Oh, umm, just some things," Hinata replied, not wanting to bother her friend.

Tenten crossed her arms. "That is complete and utter bull, Hinata. Don't pull that crap over my head." Her hard gaze softened a bit. "Here, why don't we go to your dorm and talk about it there. "Fair enough?"

"Fair enough."

Hinata extracted her key from her blazer pocket and inserted it into the lock. Letting Tenten pass, she relocked it nervously, not wanting anyone else to hear what she had to say. It was bad enough she had to spill as it was.

Tenten had made herself comfy at the foot of the bed, lying on her stomach. She scooted over for Hinata, who sat pretzel style next to her. She thought over what to say, striving for the right words.

"You know that I am getting married to Sasuke right?"

"Of course. I think everyone within a five mile radius does."

Hinata flinched. "Well you see, umm, I, umm…" She couldn't say it! It was too hard.

"You like someone else don't you? Perhaps that red haired boy?" Tenten asked, wisely.

"How did you know?"

"Please, Hinata, it was obvious." Tenten looked at the depressed look her friend had on her face and realized why she was admitting it. "Oh, God I am so sorry, Nata, I didn't even think that you wouldn't be together." The brunette reached over and squashed her friend into a bone-crunching hug.

"It's alright," Hinata told her, praying she would let go so that she could breathe.

Tenten released her, and faced her worriedly. "Does that kid have to do with why you weren't here?" she asked slyly.

Hinata turned red and fidgeted under the older girl's gaze. "Well you see, Gaara kinda…kidnapped me?" she finished uncertainly.

Tenten's brown eyes bored into her white/lavender ones. "Tell me if he hurt you and I will kick his ass from here all the way to Finland and back," she whispered. Hinata gulped; a threat from Tenten was not something to fool around with. The last kid that didn't take her seriously ended up in the emergency room with several of his teeth gone.

"NO!" Hinata yelled, trying to get the point across. "He umm…confessed that he loved me and he kissed me."

"What?! Why do you never tell us the good parts? So what did you do?"

"I told him I was going to marry Sasuke and then I ran away," she confessed, feeling the shame and hurt all over again.

In a softer tone, Tenten said, "Nata, if you love him, and he loves you, why would you marry someone you don't love?"

Hinata's lip trembled she managed to say clearly, "I will do as my father says, and marry Sasuke. I can't leave them."

Tenten sighed and racked her fingers through her hair. "Sometimes I wish you weren't so god damn nice."

* * *

Sasuke clenched his fingers, feeling the skin break and his blood seep out. He was in front of Hinata's door and had heard her confession to Tenten. His anger was beyond control; he needed to get out of there before he beat someone up.

Heading towards the gym, Sasuke tried hard not to think of what she had said. How could she-his future wife and lover-love another? He did not love anyone else so he felt she should do the same. It pissed him off to no end that another guy got the attention that he could not, even if he got her body.

Sasuke yanked the doors open and went straight to a red punching bag. The color fit his mood-mad- and his enemy in love-Gaara. He nailed it over and over again, till his couch calmly told him that the gym was being closed. His fists were bruised, but all and all his mood was more agitated than anything.

Sasuke was going to have to shape up to win Hinata. And he always won. Would he win her?

* * *

Gaara ran hot water on his hands, washing the crusted blood down the drain. His practice had been vigorous, since he needed an outlet for all of his emotions. Squirting lemon scented soup onto his hand; he rubbed in circles, making sure to get every drop. Temari didn't appreciate the sight of blood.

Kiba's news of Hinata's departure hadn't surprised him, but it still hurt. It was like he was losing her all over again. The first time had been bad enough. When Kiba had told him, he nearly broke his knuckles taking out his pain. The emotional pain was harder to deal with.

Sick of being inside, Gaara slipped out of the house like the shadow he had become, and perched on a low branch of a tree in his back yard. The night was relaxing him; soothing his ache.

_Love can be a dangerous thing. Too bad I learned that the hard way. _


	28. choice

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Sorry for not updating sooner. But anyways Read & Review! This story is ending soon by the way. I am not pleased with it, but I will finish it. The next chapter will hopefully be longer and be the end. I don' know. But I do promise a happy ending.

* * *

Hinata sighed, racking her fingers through her hair and trying to cover her frozen mouth. It was already November and the temperature had changed drastically, leaving her prone to shaking and shivering as she raced through the halls. More then that was the feeling of her heart being frozen.

Gaara had been her first love, her only love and to have to give that up was horrible. Whenever Kiba or Shino told her about him, she couldn't help but want to desperately burst into tears. She held them back though and she still kept her resolve. Gaara had talked to her a tad on the phone but had gotten off quickly each time. Losing him as a future lover was one thing and then losing him, as a friend was another.

Not paying attention, Hinata hadn't noticed Sasuke slip up behind her. When she did, he grabbed her hand and rubbed her knuckles, leaving her blushing like no tomorrow. Sasuke was a good guy, she had come to find out, but he just wasn't and never would be Gaara.

"Good morning, Hinata," he said, dragging her off with him.

Shyly, she nodded at him. "Good morning Sasuke," she replied, extracting her hands from his tight grasp. He scowled but didn't let her see it.

"What class do you have next?"

"Art," was her simple answer.

"Oh," he said, walking with her. Unnerved, she watched him trotting with her like he had always done it, instead of shunning her and making fun of her cousin.

They walked in silence until they reached the art room. Sasuke watched her slip into the room, leaving him with nod and a small smile that tore at his heart. It was a friendly smile; not the smile he wished she could give him.

_That red head…he makes her smile so big. If she would only smile like that for me. But I am not the one she loves…he is. And he always will be from the look of things. I can't help but feel selfish, unloved…I feel like such a bastard. To make her live with me as her husband, while she loves another…that has got to be hell._

Sasuke scowled again, his eerily pretty face screwed up in concentration. Biting on his right thumbnail he wondered to his math class, almost being marked late. Naruto greeted him loud and clear, having recovered from his severe beating. Sakura clung to his arm, pushing her flat chest against him. Sighing, he ignored both.

He knew what he had to do; but that didn't mean he had to like it.

* * *

After school Gaara paced in his kitchen, a habit he had taken up. Temari had jokingly said he would burn a hole through the floor and he almost felt like he would. Grabbing an apple out of the fridge, he coughed up some of stray bits as his cell went off in his pocket. The number that was flashing across the screen. It was unfamiliar to him and he wandered briefly if it was that pink haired whore that was calling him again. He growled low in his throat and flipped the phone up, saying harshly, "What?"

There was a pause of silence but on the other end someone finally said, "Sabaku. Meet me at Leaf tomorrow. It is concerning someone that you care about a great deal."

Gaara paced around the circle impatiently, his hands behind his back. The students passing by him were throwing him odd looks, but he ignored them, facing the ground instead. When he heard the distinct footsteps he whirled around, his aqua eyes blazing.

"What the hell did you call me here for?" he asked coldly, eyeing Sasuke.

Sasuke stopped in front of him, paler than normal. If Gaara had cared, he would have noticed the dark circles around the Uchiha's eyes that almost matched the red head's.

"I don't want to fight," Sasuke said wearily, clenching his tie and refusing to look Gaara in the eye. "I want to talk about Hinata."

"Why?" Gaara asked, stepping closer, now only an inch away. "You already took her away from me. She doesn't even love you."

"You don't think I don't already know that!" Sasuke whispered harshly, digging his pale fingers into the fabric wishing to tear it. He couldn't very well attack the red head.

"Then why are you marrying her?" Gaara asked, his voice lowering, a bad sign.

"I'm not," Sasuke said, his face contorting to show his inner struggle for a moment. "You are."

Gaara, taken aback, retreated and replayed his words in his head. "What do you mean?"

" I mean," Sasuke said, measuring his words carefully, "that I am pulling out of the marriage agreement. My family can't do much about it. Itachi is heir anyway. Then you and Hinata can be together."

Gaara flickered his eyes to meet with the Uchiha's. The dark orbs held many emotions. Gaara could even see love laced in among jealousy, anger, regret and other harder to read emotions.

"I though you loved her?"

"I do. That is why I am letting her be with you."

Gaara folded his arms across his lean chest. "Explain."

A shimmer of the old Sasuke burst through as he smirked. "You idiot. She loves you, just as much as you love her."

Gaara's heart suddenly slammed against his chest, and he clutched his shirt, feeling the thin fabric pulsate with his heart. He couldn't contain the small smile that crept up onto his lips as he faced the other boy and did something he hadn't done in a long time; thank him.

"Thank you, Uchiha," he whispered, careful to his keep his voice low as the other students walked along the tree lined path.

Sasuke grunted. "I'm not a cold hearted bastard," he said, thinking it over. "On second thought I am most of the time, but one good deed a year should cure that."

Gaara gritted his teeth. "Are you sure?"

He nodded. "I would only marry her if she loved me back. She doesn't. I can't force her."

"And if her father tries to pull another arranged marriage…?"

"Itachi and I have it all set for that," Sasuke smirked and then waved his hand. "Leave already. Everything will be taken care of and you will get the girl. So go before I kick your ass."

"You wish."


	29. The Happy Ending

Disclaimer: Me no own Naruto. I have a Mist Headband though! Yah! I'm a ninja too!

* * *

"F-father?" Hinata whimpered, facing the ground. Her long hair curtained her from his harsh gaze, but she wasn't a fool; she knew he was not happy with her.

Hinata had been called back to the Hyuuga estate for reasons she wasn't sure of. Her father's drivers had come and picked her up right after the last bell and she had been shipped to the parlor upon entering the house.

_What's going on?_ she wondered.

Hiashi tipped some of his tea into his mouth, pausing to think. "You do not understand why you are here? You are more of a fool than I thought."

Flinching, Hinata shrank away and tried not to cry. Her father had been calling her that for a long time and by now she was used to it. She just couldn't wrap her mind around why she was here, other than all the missed school. But he couldn't possibly care about that unless….

_Gaara! Did he find out about Gaara?!_

"Hinata."

She snapped her head up in the direction of the door. Sasuke and Itachi were leading their parents into the parlor, where Neji, Hiashi and Hanabi were seated around Hinata. She tried to catch Sasuke's eye, but he averted his dark orbs to the ground, slouching forward.

"Hiashi."

"Fugaku. Mikoto."

The older generation exchanged some pleasantries, leaving Sasuke to slip over to the stiff backed chair Hinata was sitting on. He slipped a note into her lap and then winked, turning his back on her and setting himself down onto the couch his family was occupying. Itachi scooted over to make more room for him.

Discreetly, Hinata unfolded the colorful paper and smoothed the wrinkles out, making sure her father was not looking. Peering at the minute writing she could barely decipher it.

_Go with what I am about to do. Don't contradict anything. I have a plan and you will end up happily with Gaara. So don't screw up. I don't want to see you get trapped in a marriage with me. You don't like me, and while I have grown to like you-I really don't want to hurt you, Hinata. But go with the plan and you shall get the happy ending you deserve. –Sasuke_

Hinata reread the note over and over. Hopefulness and confusion where the two most common feelings that were racing through her heart. Sasuke cared for her? And he figured out a way to get her together with Gaara?!

"We are calling off the wedding," Sasuke's father said, clutching the shoulder of his youngest son's shirt.

"Why would you do that?" Hiashi asked, his pale face igniting in red flames that would hopefully burn him.

Sasuke said, "Your daughter does not love me, and instead loves another. I can't force her into an arranged marriage. And you can't either."

"Why would you say I couldn't?"

Smirking, Itachi said, "We are the police, Hiashi-sama. I can make you spend tons of time in prison. You are scum."

Turning to the children's parents, Hiashi asked, "Are you not going to stop them?"

"They do have a point."

"I agree and stand by them."

Hiashi rose slowly from his chair and swept past them, almost knocking over the shadowy figure at the door. Peering down at him, Hiashi asked, "Who are you and why are you here?"

Gaara stepped out of the shadows, letting Hinata see him. She gasped and covered her mouth.

"I am Gaara. It's not very pleasant to meet you." His eyes shifted to Hinata. "I'm here to see Hinata, which is not really any of your concern."

Hiashi huffed and exited, his face red and getting more and more flushed as he went. Gaara walked to Hinata, and grabbed her hand. Sasuke nodded sadly at them, and Gaara tugged her out of the room, leading her outside.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, leaning against a wall, face red from remembering their last encounter.

"Well, Sasuke called me here for one. And I couldn't stand not seeing you. And mostly, I just wanted to see if after the wedding was called off if you would accept me."

_That's right! The wedding is called off. Maybe Gaara and I can have a future together…_She thought, stepping closer to Gaara. She raised her head and looked him in the eye. He bent down and whispered, "I love you," before gently kissing her.

_He's kissing me. _She sighed, and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer. Surprised, he broke from her, a small sheepish smile on her face. Smirking, he leaned forward and claimed her lips again.

A dog whistle pierced the quiet and Hinata and Gaara broke apart again, seeing Kiba and Shino casually walking over to them. Gaara frowned and slipped his hands around Hinata, bringing her up against his chest. She blushed even harder, but smiled.

"Took you guys long enough!" Kiba yelled, high fiveing the air.

"Yes, much too long," Shino commented.

"Thanks guys, your really the best support system there ever was," Gaara said sarcastically.

"So you two…. you're together forever, right?"

Gaara and Hinata held each other tighter. "Yes," they replied at the same time.

* * *

Yeah! Finally the last chapter. I'm really sorry if you don't like the ending. I tried anyway. This was my first fic and now it is done. Please review the last chapter and check out my other stories. Thank you for reading and reviewing! 


End file.
